


An Empty Space

by OddmentsandTweaks



Series: A Treasured Collection [10]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Ahk is actually faster than greased lightning, Ahkmenrah has issues, Ahkmenrah is SPECTACULARLY claustrophobic, Ahkmenrah is a good uncle, Ahkmenrah's back story, Angst, F/M, Gen, If you're a fan of Kahmunrah this story isn't really for you, Jean-Baptiste is an awesome nephew, Jean-Baptiste is too cute for words, Jed and Octavius are total heroes, Larry does his best for everyone, Larry is a good dad, Sacagawea really HATES being separated from her baby, Sorry!, Teddy is good father, mention of knife violence, mention of murder, mention of past bullying behaviours, mention of past death of character, mention of poison attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddmentsandTweaks/pseuds/OddmentsandTweaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sacagawea is sent away for a week of cleaning and updating, Larry and the exhibits are left not only babysitting but worrying about where he can stay safe during the day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Imminent Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly I just wanted to say a massive THANK YOU to everyone who has been reading this collection of stories! I read every comment and they make my day so much better! 
> 
> As promised, here’s An Empty Space. Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments you’ve given me so far for my previous stories, I hope you enjoy this offering!
> 
> (More tags will be added as the story progresses)

**An Empty Space**

“You, night guard, Daley, a word please?”

Larry sighed internally. He hadn’t been around Rebecca long enough to appreciate just how much her presence had kept Dr McPhee in some sort of line. He had been downright social when she was about compared to now. Not that he begrudged her, she’d left on her sabbatical to finish her book on Sacagawea which was now ready to be published thanks to her added interview insight. She already been snapped up for a book tour and looked to prove intensely popular in academic circles. She wasn’t coming back anytime soon. Still, at least they kept in contact.

“Come on I haven’t got all day.”

“Sorry Dr McPhee,” Larry dashed over, aware that it was only half an hour before sundown, he hoped this wouldn’t take long, “what can I do for you?”

“I just wanted to make you aware that one of our exhibits is due to go out for a tidy up tomorrow.” Larry’s eyes widened, the director continued, completely misreading Larry’s reaction. “It’s alright,” he asserted, irritated at the notion of Larry not wanting to be involved in museum issues, “you don’t have to do anything, she’s being shipped in the morning, I just wanted to make sure you knew so you didn’t think Sacagawea had just walked off somewhere!” He laughed at his own little joke.

Larry only managed to nod, mind already racing. Oh this was bad. With a capital B. She was only just getting over the horror of having Teddy replaced. At least she wouldn’t be aware of it and she’d have JB with her.

“She’s coming back though?” Larry blurted before he could stop himself,  McPhee raised an eyebrow, “I mean,” Larry clarified, “ the same model will be returning as the one that left, she’s not being replaced?”

“Of course not! Why would I send her for tidying up if I was going to replace her?”

“Oh, right, good point, sorry, I’m just fond of these exhibits.”

“As am I.”

“We’re not getting another version in the meantime are we? I mean it’s just we had a cover Teddy.”

McPhee huffed at the informality, “No, because Sacagawea didn’t found this museum, it was the 26th President of the United States. He is worth having a stand in.”

Larry could have argued into next week about how valuable ALL the exhibits were. But it would have got him nowhere.  

Now,” McPhee pushed on, “it is just her going, her son Emmanuel-”

“Jean-Baptiste.” Larry corrected automatically.

McPhee raised his eyebrow again, “Well excuse me for not knowing the name of every child in this museum.”

“I, sorry, I just do a lot of reading,” Larry explained lamely, thinking how they only had one baby in the entirety of the museum.

“Anyway, continued McPhee, “the child will not be going with her, he’s far too new, you know, I’m glad our now sabbaticaled docent pointed out his absence before she left. Can’t believe I’d missed it for so long. The Lewis and Clark exhibit has become more popular as a result.”

“Everyone loves a baby.” Larry offered, feeling like he was going to be sick. Sac was going without her baby. The baby she’d missed for 54 years. JB was going to be without his mommy. Oh this was a disaster.  

“Do they?” McPhee seemed genuinely surprised by the idea, “well I suppose the numbers agree with you, anyway, I just wanted to inform you before your shift tonight and I know you’re starting later this week, glad it’s only for an hour a night though, no need for extra cover.” McPhee turned to leave.

Larry’s brain completely skipped over the leave part of the comment focusing only on his main concern, “Er, sir, where is the baby going?”

“Does it matter?” McPhee was clearly becoming impatient.

“I, er, I just want to know in case she’d gets returned whilst I’m on shift, I can help make sure the exhibit is ready for the morning.” Larry HAD to know what the plan was. This was becoming bad on a cataclysmic scale.  

“Hmm, that’s good of you Daley but I shouldn’t worry, she will be due back in a week, by Saturday lunchtime I hope. Now that the board have agreed not to replace the glass there it will be easier to maneuver them all in any case. Now, I must be off, keep everything in order. No chaos.”

“You got it sir.”

“Got what?” The director looked utterly bewildered.

“No chaos,” explained Larry with a patience he wasn’t feeling, “this will absolutely be a chaos-free zone.”

“See to it then.” McPhee gestured with a flick of his hands.

With that the director of the museum left and Larry Daley allowed himself a whole minute to panic.

***

What on earth was he going to tell Sac?! How was she going to react? How was Teddy going to react? What on earth was he supposed to do with JB? He couldn’t just stuff him in a box or something like McPhee clearly planned. Oh God this was a nightmare. However, he’d work out a way, even if he had to take him home and-

Oh. God.

Nicky. It was his school play this week, Erica and Don were away on a business trip so Larry had begged McPhee to be allowed to come in an hour later stating that he didn’t need any extra cover just to be allowed an hour. McPhee had agreed since it saved money and an hour locked but unmanned was hardly invitation to hooligans, not since the new security systems had been installed.

Larry was going to miss sundown all this week. This couldn’t have come at a worse time. He ran a hand over his face in exasperation trying desperately to think of a solution. He was so caught up in his thoughts he missed sunset.

He was still thinking when Teddy, having awoken to see a clearly agitated Larry, had dismounted and placed a concerned hand on his shoulder.

“Lawrence? What’s troubling you my lad?”

Larry nearly jumped out of his skin.

“What?!” He flapped, utterly flustered and caught off guard, “When? What?! It’s not time! What?!”

“Lawrence!” The president admonished, “Get a grip of yourself, the sunset five minutes ago what on earth-” Teddy trailed off, eyes filling with worry, the only things that would upset Larry this much would be of a personal nature, “Lawrence is Nicholas alright?”

Larry’s eyes widened at the thought, brain suddenly shifting into gear, “No, yes, yes he’s fine, it’s not that, no, thank god no, just something else.”

“Well it must be serious, you only look like this when,” he paused, concern flooding him, “who here is in danger? Is it Jean-Baptiste or our Pharaoh or?”

“It’s Sac.” Larry managed trying to sound as calm as possible, all the colour drained out of Teddy’s face.

“WHAT?!” He erupted.

“Wait,” Larry threw up a stalling, “listen, I, I’ve just been told, it’s just that, that’s she’s scheduled for a spring clean, like you were,” The president’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, before he could speak Larry pressed on, she’s categorically NOT being replaced and we won’t have to deal with another Sacagawea.

Teddy breathed a sigh of relief, “oh thank god.” He looked up sharply, he knew a ‘but’ was lurking silently, “what are you not telling me?”  

“Teddy,” Larry looked rather deflated, “I’m sorry there’s nothing I could do.”

“Spit it out man!”

“They’re not taking JB with her, he has to stay here.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, listen-”

“No,” cut off Teddy firmly, “we must tell Sacagawea immediately, she needs to know as soon as possible, we must make arrangements.”

Larry was not arguing with Teddy when he used THAT tone.

“I really am sorry.”

“It can’t be helped Lawrence,” Teddy took off his glasses and cleaned them, clearly bracing himself for what was to come next,  “we must deal with the situation as best as we can.”

With that he marched off towards Sac’s exhibit.

***

Teddy broke the news as simply and gently as he could. Sacagawea, alone in her exhibit, Lewis and Clark already having left, took it about as well as one would expect a mother who’d already lost her child once.

“NO! You cannot take him from me! I will not leave him!”

“It’s only for a week Sac, I swear, that’s direct from McPhee himself.” Larry completely and utterly understood her horror, he’d feel the same if this happened to him and Nicky but he was trying to soften the blow as best as best as he could.  

“I do not care! I will not be parted from him!” Sac raged

“My dear, I will be here, he will not leave my sight until you return.” Assured Teddy.  

She softened fractionally at his words, “it is not during the night I worry for my bear, I know he has you, but I fear for the day! Where will he be if not on my back? How will he be safe from visitors and idiots?”

“I would have him my love!” He stepped forward gallantly, “I will guard him with my life.”

Larry ran a hand over his face, hating that he had to stamp on this plan, “Sac’s got a point Teddy, I’m sorry man but you’re the 26th president of the united states, you’re mounted on Texas there is no way in hell anyone won’t notice you holding a baby! He’ll be whisked off and away from you before the doors open. I’m really sorry.” It didn’t sound anywhere near adequate.  

“Then can you not take him for us?” Implored the president, father to father, “Like you did the first week of his arrival?”

Sac closed her eyes, tears streaming silently, “No. He can’t my bear, it is Nicky’s play this week. He will only be here past sundown. We cannot risk that.” She turned to Larry, defiant, “I will take my child with me! What harm can he do? You cannot stop me!”

“You’re right, I can’t Sac, but please, I’m saying this as your friend, I don’t want this anymore than you do but you can’t take him.”

“Give me one reason.” She spat, eyes full of fire.

Larry looked as though he was about to crumble but he pressed on, parent to parent, “because if you do take him then I can’t guarantee he will return, if they weren’t expecting him there’ll be no place for him, he’ll be put on the side and forgotten, the place is huge Sac, he’ll easily get lost and abandoned. You won’t be able to protect him, to stop them. If he gets lost there’s no guarantee he’ll ever come back. And even then you might come back with the wrong baby.”

Sacagawea looked as though she were about to scream.

“I wouldn’t say this if I didn’t mean it,” Pressed Larry urgently, determined not to make Sacagawea any more frantic than she already was, “the last thing I ever want is to hurt you, any of you and I can’t let you take that risk.”

“Then what am I to do?!” She demanded, “Where can I entrust his safety?! He needs to be somewhere he will not be discovered and moved carelessly!”

“What about the craft room?” Asked Teddy, “That is fairly out of the way.”

“No, the cleaning ladies go through that in the morning looking for new work, they’re fascinated.”

“Then where?”

“You could have him in my sewing basket, it’s full of fabric, it’ll be nice and soft for him. And I will be right there to pick him up as soon as I wake.” Anna offered, already coming to see her friend, she’d heard the argument as she headed for the hall of American history.

Sac’s eyes lit up.

Oh boy.

“Ah, yeah, sorry, not a good plan.”

The Dutch lady wheeled on him, “Why on earth not?”

“Because,” Larry admitted, “people pick through your basket all the time during the day.”

“WHAT?!”

Larry winced, he’d been avoiding this conversation since there wasn’t much he could actually do about it, “Yeah, I’m sorry Anna, you’re on display and people like to look at your fabrics, it’s always commented on that the work keeps changing and it’s lovely attention to detail.”

“SO THEY PILFER THROUGH MY THINGS?!” Roared the Dutch woman.

“Yes,” Larry looked deeply apologetic, “I’m really sorry Anna. I’m not there during the day, I’ve tried moving your basket back before I finish but people always pull it forwards again.” 

Anna was fuming but realised this was not the time to voice her rage, they had more important issues at hand. She gave Larry a look to say ‘we will continue this later’ “Well, I’ll just have to make sure my new bone needles don’t leave my person. I’m sorry Sac, you know I will help any way I can.”

“I know my friend, thank you.”

“Can we not leave him in the office?” Asked Anna, trying to think of another solution.

“If we must,” sighed Sac looking thoroughly against the idea, “but I would rather he were with someone, there must be someone who can take him, the door isn’t locked during the day, I don’t want him being moved carelessly.”

Larry mentally checked through options, Attila was out, they sure as hell couldn’t leave JB under a shield, same went for Ragnar and the Peruvian ladies didn’t have enough room. The same went for the dioramas. Even Sac’s own exhibit was a bad plan, without the glass and the obvious space Sac’s absence would cause there was too much risk on the child being found.

There was one place he could think of, it might work but it depended on the exhibit. Though really, when presented with the options Larry knew they would say yes immediately.

Now all he had to do was ask-

“Is everything alright? I heard raised voices.” The polite, clipped tones of Ahk joined the conversation, breaking Larry out of his thoughts. Ahk, like Anna, had been drawn to the sound of raised voices.

“No, it is not.” Sacagawea was done with long explanation. “I am to be sent for refurbishment tomorrow but without my son. I do not want to leave him unattended and Larry cannot have him as before. I waited so long for him I cannot lose him to careless, thoughtless actions.”

“None of us can take him son,” elaborated Teddy, “we’re too prominent. There’s nowhere safe for him to stay.”

Larry could actually see the decision form in Ahk’s mind.   

Ahk stepped forward, looking as serious as any of them had ever seen him, “I would take him, if you would permit it Sacagawea. No one looks in my sarcophagus during the day he can sleep safely with me there and he will have someone with him the moment he wakes in the evening.”

“You would do that?” She asked despite herself and her desperation, everyone knew Ahk HATED anything in with him in that box, it was a fight to get him to accept a blanket on occasion. A baby would take up ALL the spare space he had.

Larry couldn’t have felt prouder at the look of conviction on Ahk’s face. He knew he’d been right. Bless the Pharaoh and his kind heart.

“Of course, we are family are we not?”

The Shoshone woman broke into a beatific smile, “Then yes, please Ahk, take him for me. Look after him when we cannot.”

“I swear I will guard him as if he were my own.”

“I will come to collect him every night, I swear,” Teddy gripped Ank’s shoulder gratefully, “he won’t be left solely on your shoulders my boy.”

“Of course, he needs his father does he not? But he shall be welcome to share with me during the day.”

Sacagawea wrapped her arms around him gratefully. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” Teddy joined in. “Indeed, you’re doing us a great service Ahkmenrah.”

 The Pharaoh held them tightly for a moment before giving them his most genuine smile, “anything for the family, and especially for my favourite nephew.”

Larry and Anna shared a knowing, relieved look.

He couldn’t be in better hands.

***

The night rolled on. All too soon the time came to say goodbye.

Everyone had respected Teddy and Sac’s need for family time that night though at least they knew what was coming for a change. Sacagawea and Teddy had walked with Ahk and Larry back to the Egypt exhibit. Sacagawea had been holding her son in her arms the whole way, quietly singing the songs of her own, treasured home.

The reverence of the moment was not lost on anyone. Once they reached Ahk’s room Sac held her sleepy boy close to her, “I love you my son, my little sun, I will always love you. I will see you very soon but you have an exciting week with Daddy and Uncle Ahk before you. Take care my baby, I will always come back to you.”

She looked up to Ahk, eyes brimming with tears.

“He is everything I have.”

“I will look after him as though he were my own. I promise you Ka-Sister, as once ruler of Egypt and descendant of Ra himself I would give up my life before I saw him come to harm.”

“Thank you.”

She knew she was being overly formal and grandiose, and she would be back in a week however, things didn’t always go to plan and by her ancestors she was not going to take any goodbye lightly.

She kissed her baby then very deliberately and with streaming eyes she handed him over to the young pharaoh.

Ahk took the child as though he were made of the finest crystal, holding him close to his bare chest. He bowed carefully to Sac as the moment demanded such a gesture. Teddy wrapped a supportive arm about her. “I will see you tonight my dear Pharaoh.” He leant forwards and kissed his sleeping son gently, the baby huffing at the familiar brush of whiskers, “and I shall come for you first thing my lad. First thing.”

With that he gently squeezed Sac’s shoulder, she nodded allowing Teddy to lead her back to her exhibit and into uncertainty.

Larry hugged her close before she left the room, “it will all be alright Sac, I promise. See you in a week.”

She was beyond grateful for Larry’s kindness, knowing instinctively the previous guards would never have afforded her such consideration, “Goodbye Larry, see you soon.”

Her misery was palpable but she refused to let it control her. She nodded sincerely, “thank you for your help tonight.”

He squeezed Teddy’s arm for good measure before the couple made their way back downstairs.

Larry turned his gaze back to the Pharaoh who watched after them, already unconsciously swaying a little with the babe in his arms, humming softly whilst worry danced in his eyes.

“You’ll do fine Ahk.”

The young ruler nearly leapt out of his skin, clearly having forgotten Larry was still in the room.

 “I, I hope so,” left holding the baby now Ahk seemed to grow younger before Larry’s eyes, the events of the night catching up with him. “What if it is too stuffy for him?” he asked, full of worry, “I don’t want to hurt him or make him uncomfortable. What if he is scared of the dark?”

Well that was telling. Larry, firmly in ‘dad mode’ crossed over to the worried Pharaoh, “Ahk, buddy, you’ll be fine JB loves you, babies just need comfort most of the time and you’ll be giving him that in spades. Don’t worry.”

He seemed a little heartened by Larry’s words, taking comfort in the night guard’s firsthand experience in these matters, “I just do not wish to let Sacagawea nor Teddy down.” Ahk’s eyes looked grey in their concern, “They do so much for me and for everyone else.”

“Dude, you’re fine, I know how much courage it took to offer up your space, I know it and they know it, trust me they wouldn’t have accepted your help if they didn’t trust you. They know he’s safe with you.”   

Ahk softened a little, relaxing at Larry’s words. “Thank you, I will do my best.”

“You always do buddy. Now, you want a hand to settle tonight?”

Ahk looked between the sarcophagus, the child and his own robes. “If you would be so kind?”

“Sure, what do you need?”

“Can you hold him a moment? I need to divest myself of some this ornamentation.”

Larry smiled and nodded, taking the baby, “no problem, do what you gotta do.”

Ahk moved quickly, taking off his crown (he’d already removed his collar like usual when he knew he was taking Jean-Baptiste) gauntlets and shoulder cape. He kept his over shendyt on out of modesty, he preferred being in nothing but his short, white wrap-around under-shendyt whilst in the coffin as it couldn’t tangle or trap his legs, constricting him even further but he was not about to strip down to that in front of others. He had some dignity after all.

“Right,” he looked at Larry, the nerves on his face not entirely due to having to get back into his hated casket as he eyed the child. “Ready.”

“It’ll be fine Ahk,” Larry smoothed, “how do you want to do this?”

“I will take him and sit, just be there in case I find myself caught.”

Larry, nodded, respecting his independence. “Sure, take your time.” Ahk took JB who snuggled instantly into the familiar chest. Ahk lowered himself gingerly over the side till he was sitting in the stonework, leaning back carefully he swung his legs over in one fluid movement. Larry really envied the flexibility of the young.

He lay down carefully, shifting a little to make sure JB was secure on his chest before nodding with satisfaction. “There, I think we are set Larry.” Ahk smiled up at the night guard, pleased he’d managed something he thought would pose a real problem.

“Awesome, you need a hand with the lid?”

“No, I can maneuver it myself. I believe we are as ready as we can be.”

“Cool, well take care, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You shall, please bestow my best wishes for Nick’s performance, I’m sorry I could not be there for it.”

“I will, he wishes you could come too. I promise I’ll tell him and don’t worry, I’m doing the embarrassingly proud dad thing and getting it filmed to show all you guys.”

Ahk smiled, “We shall await with anticipation then. Can you wait till Sacagawea returns?”

“Of course, that’s what I was planning. Figured the whole family would want to see.”

“Quite right.” Agreed the Pharaoh.

“Okay, I got to make sure we’re all good.”

“Of course, don’t let me keep you, I think we are quite ready for the dawn now aren’t we _little jewel_?” JB snored softly. Ahk chuckled. “I shall take that as a yes.” He grinned up at Larry. “Goodnight Guardian of Brooklyn.”

“Goodnight Pharaoh of Brooklyn.”

It had become a saying between the pair of them, Larry deciding if he couldn’t stop Ahk calling him guardian then he would give the Pharaoh his own title, ‘of the Nile’ was right out, Ahk had froze when those words left Larry’s lips, ‘of Brooklyn’ was much safer it turned out. No bad connotations.

“Sleep well JB.”

Ahk cuddled the sleeping baby closer, placing a kiss on his head before pulling the lid closed.

Laying in the dark usually terrified Ahk, far more than he ever liked to let on, he used to love hiding in small spaces as a child to pounce out of to surprise his parents and courtiers, leaping laughing into their arms. But that was a long time ago. Now the darkness was his enemy, waiting to claw into him, tear into memories he wished to forget. 54 years was a long time.

The sleepy snuffling focused him, the warm, comforting weight of the little life on his chest reassuring him that he was not going to remain in the dark. He would awake and step into the light again. A free man once more.

_“Goodnight little jewel, dream sweetly I shall guard you tonight.”_ He whispered just as the sun rose.

***

Ahk came-to with a gasp like always. He began to move, making to scrabble like always to throw the lid back.

“Ah!” Chirped a little voice

“AHH!”

Ahk flinched violently, banging his head on the lid, what in Osiris?! Oh. OH! Jean-Baptiste! He was looking after him. He let out a shaky breath. What a fool he was.

“ _Good morning little jewel, let’s get out of here shall we_?” Easing one arm free he carefully pushed off the lid.

The baby blinked in the sudden brightness. “Ah!” He exclaimed.

_“Yes, this is my exhibit, a little different from yours but we make do.”_ He sat up carefully, still holding his charge to his chest. He looked down fondly. _“Shall we ready ourselves for the day?”_ He swung his legs back over the side leaving room for him to place the child down. “ _Now you sit there little jewel whilst I dress myself.”_ He climbed out carefully, leaving the tiny child to sit up and stare about himself in wonder.

It was strange, thought Ahk to dress in someone else’s presence again after so long. He found himself to be almost shy and self conscious. Which was ridiculous of course but still. He found himself talking to cover his awkwardness.

_“This is my shoulder cape little jewel, not exactly of the fabrics of home but close enough. It covers me without being too heavy and constricting. Egypt is much warmer than here. I would love to show you one day.”_ All the while he was donning his accoutrements, sandals, gauntlets and crown, talking to the dark eyed infant who was watching him with rapt attention. “Ah!” The baby cawed happily.

Teddy joined them just as Ahk reached for the boy, _“Shall we go and find Daddy?”_  

“Aha! Ahkmenrah! How are you my boy? All well I hope? Did Jean-Baptiste behave himself?”

_“Of course, he was,”_ He checked himself, “Sorry, rather got caught there.”

“Not to worry, I think it’s excellent you share your language with him,” Teddy beamed, “you never know when he will be able to reply.”

Ahk made a mental note NOT to curse around the baby.

“I hope so, Nicky is doing very well, he’s learning much more quickly than I was expecting, he has a real gift.” Ahk couldn’t have looked prouder if he tried.

“That’s splendid!” Teddy enthused, he turned his attention onto his son, “and how are you my lad? Did you enjoy your night with Uncle Ahk?”

“Ah!”

“Is that so?”

“Daddy!” He reached for Teddy who took him gratefully.

“Hello my lad, shall we see what adventures we can have tonight?”

Teddy placed the baby expertly in the carrier, tying him close then made his way out into the museum with Ahk.

***

The week passed peacefully, both men falling into an easy routine. Ahk would get up place the baby down carefully so he could sit and watch as Ahk readied himself for the day.

Ahk himself quickly got used to the extra presence in his chamber. He even got used to stripping down to his undergarments again, he really did hate the feel of the long skirt in the casket. It confused his guards no end which was highly entertaining. The baby sat and watched him in wonder, Ahk going from awkward explanations to playing with the baby as he made his morning preparations. More than once Teddy had walked in on them playing peek-a-boo.

Jean-Baptiste had been remarkable really, of course he missed Sac dearly, the first night being the worst, reaching about 3am and deciding that whilst all the cuddles with Daddy, Uncle Ahk, various exhibits and The Guardian of Brooklyn himself were great what he really wanted was his own mother.

He sat unhappily in Teddy’s arms, bottom lip trembling as he made ‘muh,muh,muh,muh’ sounds, eyes brimming with tears.

In the end it had taken songs from Ahk, Jed, Ragnar and the Easter Island Head to settle him. Who knew stones could sing so well? Larry figured it was the low rumbling that did it.

But after that, by and large the little boy was fairly contented with his carers.

Ahk actually had begun to look forward to the dawn, settling in his sarcophagus with JB on his chest he found the dark wasn’t quite as terrible plus the fact that he had another person to worry about, he didn’t let himself panic as much, usually he focused on counting the till the dawn but with JB he could just count the baby’s sleeping breaths.  

As much as he hated his sarcophagus, having JB with him made it just a little bearable. He would miss him when Sacagawea returned, still, she would return the day after tomorrow. Two more nights he could enjoy his nephew’s company. After all his isolation that would do nicely.  

He settled down with the babe, mind full of all the things he and Teddy had planned for their last day Sac-less day, determined to keep the little boy occupied and distracted from his missing mother.  

 ***   

Something was wrong, the second he was awake he knew something was terribly wrong.

His arms were empty.

Ahk forced himself to calm down for a second, straining to hear anything inside or out. Nothing, no breathing, no huffing, no crying. Gone.

Panic rose in his chest. He pushed at the lid to get out and find the child.

It didn’t move. His panic spiked. NO! He forced himself to focus, there had to be a rational explanation. Taking a deep, calming breath he tried again.

The lid was locked.

‘Why?! Why had he been locked in had he done something wrong, was he being punished-wait. ‘Calm down’ he ordered himself. No one here would do that. No one would do that not anymore. There’s just been a mistake that’s all…and Jean-Baptiste is missing.

Trying with all the composure he had he carefully reached under his lower back, the natural curve of his spine allowing him to keep a device Larry had given him on his third night after the whole flashlight/taser misunderstanding. A long wire loop, thin enough to slide out under the lid and pull back the pins. Willing his hands to stop shaking he carefully fed out the tool.

He hooked the pin on the second try, pulling it back surely, one down one to go, Ahk gritted his teeth as the stale scent of his tomb began to bite into his senses in a familiar pall. Wriggling the wire he captured the second pin and pulled it free.

Thank Ra. Now he could-

The lid stayed shut as he pushed. Maybe he’d lost a little strength? Flat on his back he shoved with all his might. He tried again. Again.

Nothing. Still locked tight and there was nothing he could do.

He was trapped.

The all too familiar terror, mixed with the horror of the missing baby and the utter, utter helplessness clawed into the petrified pharaoh.

He was alone, in the dark, again. 

There was only one thing he could do.

Ahk threw his head back and screamed. 


	2. Rescue and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahkmenrah is trapped, Jean-Baptiste is missing. Heroes of all sizes are needed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry this update has taken longer than I intended, I know you guys don’t like to be kept on the edge of your seats (neither do I! ) 
> 
> My laptop is a grumpy beastie and decided he didn’t want to connect to the internet or just work in general yesterday. I got this chapter finished after getting back from my friends wedding ready to share with you all and kaput! :(
> 
> Thank you so much for all your kudos and comments for the last chapter! Sorry it’s taken me a while to update!
> 
> I must say a big thank you to Reidluver, Ahk having JB in with him in his Sarcophagus was a prompt she gave me at the very end of ‘Long Awaited Treasure’-my first story in this universe! Sorry this prompt has taken so long to fill my dear! (and also for all the added in angst I’ve included as well!)
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

Teddy made his way to Ahk’s room keen to begin the evening with his adopted son, the President was eternally grateful to the pharaoh and his kindness for agreeing to keep Jean-Baptiste with him during the day. It eased both himself and his beautiful Sacagawea to know that their boy awoke in warmth to the sound of a beating heart.

As it happened, Teddy’s heart stopped upon reaching the corridor to Ahk’s room. He was already running as the frantic screams continued to assault his ears. The president charged into the display, the guards letting him through without complaint.

Teddy froze for a split second utterly horrorstruck. The sarcophagus rattling, _shaking_ with force was something he’d never wanted to see ever again.

“TEDDY! TEDDY PLEASE! LARRY! TEDDY! GET ME OUT OF HERE! HE’S GONE! JB’S GONE! I’M SORRY! LET ME OUT! I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! _BY ALL THE GODS **PLEASE** LET ME OUT! OSIRIS! ISIS! HAVE MERCY! PLEASE! I’LL DO ANYTHING! **LET ME OUT!** ”_

It took Teddy half a second to see the problem, the sarcophagus was pad locked. Dear God in Heaven what had happened?

“Ahk! AHK!” roared Teddy, trying to get the terrified king’s attention.

But the Pharaoh couldn’t hear him over the sound of his own frenzied pounding as he thrashed in terror, panic and claustrophobia in full effect.

Teddy had no choice.

He thumped down as hard as he could on the Sarcophagus lid

“AHKMENRAH!”

Silence.

“T-T-Teddy?” Came the frightened reply. It was in these moments reflected the president later that he was reminded so harshly of Ahkmenrah’s real age.

“Yes, Ahkmenrah it’s me.” Reassured Teddy as warmly as he could.

“Teddy!” The boy-king cried in desperation, “I’m sorry! I don’t know what’s happened! Please! Get me out of here! I tried! I tried everything but it won’t open and Jean-Baptiste is gone, he could be anywhere, I swear he was with me last night I swear on Ra himself I-”

“AHK!”  Teddy couldn’t let him dissolve into panic once again. The pharaoh shut up immediately, “Ahkmenrah,” he began again more gently, trying desperately to sound as sure and comforting as he could. “please, I ksnow it’s hard but please try to calm down. Listen very carefully, I can’t free you because there are padlocks on the sarcophagus.”

“P-p-p-adlocks?”

“Yes, for the moment you’re locked in.”

Ahk couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath

“But,” Teddy made himself sound as firm and reassuring as he could whilst his own heart raced, “I am going to get you out of here. I promise. What happened?”

 “I-I woke up like normal, I knew instantly JB wasn’t in with me. I tried to escape, I did! I even used the wire tool Larry left me!” Hysteria was creeping back into the pharaoh’s voice. Teddy knew he had to act fast, Ahkmenrah was one of the bravest people he had ever met but in this situation he could only last so long. He wished to god he could rip the damn things off himself. He certainly felt angry enough that he could try. This was a completely unacceptable situation.

“Ahkmenrah, this is not your fault” Teddy assured.

“But he was mine to guard through the day!” The frightened boy cried.

“You cannot help what happens during the day, it is beyond all our powers. Now, forgive me but I must leave you for a few minutes. I can’t break through the locks and we cannot ask Attila or Ragnar, they’ll do too much damage.”

Ahk refused to let the terrified sob escape him, he had to wait here alone? Again? No. Stop it. He wasn’t the one to be worried about, only his stupid claustrophobia was a problem here and they were MISSING Jean-Baptiste. Focus Ahkmenrah! He ordered himself. How could he help himself and the child? His panicked brain floundered for a moment before inspiration hit.

“J-Jed and Octavius! They could pick the lock!”

“Brilliant!” Teddy actually felt his heart slow a fraction. The miniatures surely would be able to rescue Ahk. He only hated he could not do it himself. Someone would pay for this. “I will be right back son,” the president promised, “you’re not on your own.”

“G-Get everyone searching for JB,” insisted Ahk, determined to find the baby, he was HIS responsibility, “wherever he is he’ll, he’ll be-”

“Greatly distressed. I know son, I know. It’s not your fault. I’ll be back very soon.”

He placed a calming hand on the lid before bolting from the room, damn near vaulting Texas in his haste.

 

***

Teddy, true to his word, returned with the miniatures quickly, (though to Ahk it had already felt like thirty years) heading off quickly to find his boy as soon as he made Ahk aware he had brought help.

Teddy had hurriedly explained to Jed and Octavius the situation, they leapt into his hand, spear and swords and farrier tools at the ready to free Ahkmenrah. Both men knew how much Ahk hated his sarcophagus, how he wouldn’t even use the lift in the museum. And the baby was missing. This was a nightmare. Of all the times for Larry to be on a late-start week! Both of them urged Teddy to ride hard, too caught up with urgency to care that this was effectively super-sonic speed for them.

 Jed and Octavius scrabbled to the first lock when Teddy set them down, both of them taking it in turns to speak to the trapped pharaoh as they worked.

“Ahk, hey partner, it’s just us we’re trying to get you out as fast as we can.”

“J-J-ed?” Ahk’s voice shocked the pair of them, usually so calm and level, he sounded like he was on the verge of splintering. He sounded so damn young. The friends shared a look, leaping into action with a fury of urgency.

“Yeah, buddy we’re here.” Jed tried to sound light and friendly, anything to ease Ahk.

“I didn’t mean to lose him! I swear I tried to get out. I’m not strong enough.”

“You’re plenty strong Ahk,” Jed insisted, “it’s jus’ these things are solid. Attila couldn’t get out of ‘em.”

“Jedediah’s right my pharaoh, there’s no way you could break these even if you were Hercules himself.”

“I-I-lost him. He’s gone!” Ahk was fighting back both the urge to cry and the urge to try and smash his way free again. Neither would help him. They never did before.

“And we shall find him again.” Octavius, had gone into full ‘general’ mode, calm and sure possessed of the utter conviction of what he was doing. It was the only way to keep focused. He kept his voice unwavering,  doing his level best to try and keep Ahk calm whilst working like a demon, “Do not despair my friend. *click* there, one lock down, one to go. All will be well Ahkmenrah, trust us.”

Ahk couldn’t help the choked sob that escaped his gritted teeth.

“I do.”

Jed heard the catch in those words, jeez this was all kinds of bad. “It’s okay Ahk, we’re getting there, we’re getting you out buddy, we’re not going to leave you. Now have I ever told you about the time I was working on the railroad and the horses got loose?”

“N-n-no…”

“Well…,” Jed launched off into a tale of mishap and shenanigans.

May Jupiter bless the cowboy. Octavius redoubled his efforts to get the lock off. If the general ever got his hands on who’d done this to Jean-Baptiste and Ahk Pluto’s wrath would have nothing him.

He looked up to Jed and nodded, he was nearly done.

Jed interrupted his own story, “Ahk, partner, please, whatever you do please don’t throw off the lid when we’re through, you’ll throw us into next week (he’d seen what Ahk could do when he was annoyed. Panicked as he was now? Jed didn’t like to think how far the lid was about to fly) we’ll shout when we’re clear. Are you okay?”

Ahkmenrah had never felt worse but he managed to force himself answer, “ Y-y-yes.”

“We’re goin’ as fast as we can, jus’ hold on Ahk.”

It was not lost on the pharaoh that Jed was using his real name. A sure sign the cowboy was worried.

With a merciful click the last lock released. It took every ounce of control Ahk had not to jump out of his tomb there and then forcing himself to breath slowly.

“Okay Ahk, we’ve got the locks off, now just give us a minute”

Ahk had given up all pretense of coping now, “Please hurry.”

After a few agonising moments he could hear Octavius’s voice, strong and sure, “Ahkmenrah, my liege, we are clear.”

Ahk surged upwards, as though he were breaking the surface of the ocean, lid lfying back as he  breathed hard and fast. He cast his eyes about for this friends, worried. “J-J-Jed? O-Octavius?”

“We’re here Ahk, we’re okay.”

They had never seen such a depth of gratitude in anyone’s eyes before. Then they took in the rest of Ahk, realising how truly awful he looked. Exhausted, pale and shaking, the few bandages he wrapped about his arms and chest for ‘keeping up appearances’ as Larry had put it were soaked in sweat, his face sheened with panicked tears.

“What happened Ahk?” Jed’s voice was uncommonly gentle

“They,” Ahk began, trying to pull himself back together, ‘you’re free now Ahkmenrah, free.’ He scolded himself, ‘Stop panicking. You’re a pharaoh for Ra’s sake! There are more important things right now!’ “They,” He tried again, aloud, “someone, must have come in here during the day, they must have seen Jean-Baptiste in here with him and took him. I suppose it would seem strange a plastic child with a,” He couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“With you my liege,” May Ra bless Octavius’ way with words.

“Yes, and then they must have locked me in, maybe to stop it happening again.” He looked down ashamed, “I couldn’t stop them, I was supposed to look after him!”

“None of us can defend against what the day brings Ahkmenrah, instead we must embrace the challenge of each new night.” Stated Octavius.

Jed smiled fondly at the general, shaking his head, “What he’s sayin’ is it ain’t your fault Ahk. Anyway who’d look in on you during the day, ain’t people satisfied with you looking all gold and pretty?”

“I don’t,-” a thought occurred him, if not the average visitor, someone with authority, fussy even, “McPhee! The director! Larry says he’s always picking faults, he would look, he would have the authority and he could, he-”

“Could arrange those hateful amendments! I believe you’re right my pharaoh!”

“Great, so where in tarnation would a city-sack stash a baby?”

Ahk narrowed his eyes at Jed with sudden clarity.

“I think I know. I need your help, both of you.”

“‘Course, what’d you need?”

“I need you to pick another lock.” 

“Sure, where?”

“McPhee’s office!”

“Of course!”

“We must hurry,” Ahk sprang out of his sarcophagus like it was on fire, already holding out his hand to the other men.

“Ain’t you goin’ to garb up? Asked Jed taking in Ahk’s bare feet and white linen wrap-around short shendyt, “like, at all?” Jed looked as though he really hoped the answer was ‘Yes’.

“No time,” there was a wildness in Ahk’s eyes that neither figure entirely trusted.

Jed sighed internally, bracing himself. He couldn’t blame Ahk for wanting to move, the baby was _missing_ after all.“Okay, but we ain’t travelling in your hands if you’re running, we’ll be paste afore we git there!”

 Ahk snatched up a short bandage, tying it quickly over one shoulder and around his waist. “Can you grip this?”

“Sure.”

“Then come on.”

The second Jed and Octavius had a firm grip Ahk hurtled out of his exhibit.

“God damn Ahk! You’re gonna break something!” Yelled Jed over the rushing wind, clinging to his hat before he lost it forever.

It took all the miniatures had to keep a hold of Ahk, they’d thought he was fast when was playing soccer but without his parachute of a cloak, his golden crown and jewelry or the sandals he had become human lightening.

The pharaoh practically flew down the stairs and shot across the main lobby, the mental image of McPhee’s door fixed firmly in his sights. Ahk managed to skid to a halt just outside of the door. he turned to the two men on his shoulder.

“Are you two still with me?”

“Yes, yes, we’re fine, thank you.” Managed Octavius with a coherence he wasn’t feeling.

They both looked pretty shell shocked.

“Hot damn! Yer like a coyote who’d gotten wind o’dinner. Jeez, that was fast.”

Once Ahk was sure they were fine he was straight back to business, “Can you unlock this door?”

“If you hold us up we should be okay.”

Carefully Ahk raised a hand to his shoulder, letting them climb aboard before moving them to the offending lock. He didn’t have to tell them to hurry.

After a few agonizing minutes the lock clicked.

It took all of Ahk’s willpower not to barrel through the door. Indeed, it had taken almost all his control not to simply kick it down.

“Well done my friends, you are marvels at this.” He couldn’t quite keep the tremor from his voice.

“Sure thing buddy.” Jed tipped his hat.

Ahk helped them climb back onto his shoulder then strode into the room. He could hear muffled cries. Ahk gasped in horror at the anguished sound.

The miniatures looked at each other in horror. Jed piped up, “Ahk the desk! The draws in the desk! Go!” The sound was much louder for them they could follow it exactly.

Ahk pounced on the desk, opening the largest drawer revealing a very unhappy but entirely unharmed Jean-Baptiste. Ahk scooped up the baby with a wordless cry, kissing him on the head then cuddled him close, tears of relief pouring down his face unchecked.

“You’re safe little one, I have you, all is well now, don’t be frightened, I have you, Ahkmenrah is here now and your father is coming, I am so sorry little one, so sorry.”

Octavius patted Ahk’s shoulder, “this is not your fault my pharaoh, now sit down, please, before you fall down.”

“Yeah take it easy Tut, it’s all okay now. You did good. You got him.”

They were surprised by such a show of emotion from the usually calm pharaoh but it had been an eventful night so far and it wasn’t even an hour past sunset. Ahk nodded, doing as he was told, slumping carefully into McPhee’s chair.

“I cannot thank you enough for your help tonight my friends, I would not have been able to find him without you.”

“We are simply glad to have been of service.”

“It’s what family’s for Ahk.”

“And I am truly grateful.”

He looked over at the draw again and his face crumpled, “I cannot bear to think of what would have happened if we did not find him.” His eyes welled again and both men knew Ahk was equating his own experiences to what Jean-Baptiste had just been through.

“Ahk,” Jed began, “this is in no way your fault buddy, don’ beat yerself up about it, there was nothing you could do, you found him as quick as you could, little cub here couldn’t hav’ bin there more than half an hour. He’s okay.”

The ‘it’s you we’re worried about’ was left unsaid.

“Jean-Baptiste is fine now, safe and sound with you, he knows he is loved and protected again. That is all he needs. You saved him, you’ve done extremely well.”

Ahk looked up at them again and for a split-second his face was completely open, it caught both older men off guard. They had never seen Ahkmenrah looking so horribly broken and so very young. Jed unconsciously gripped Octavius’ hand in worry. Then it was gone. Ahk had pulled himself back together.

Neither miniature was fooled.

“Ahkmenrah? Ahk? Jed? Octavius?” Teddy came running in tipped off by the dozens of concerned exhibits who’s seen the pharaoh’s kamikaze dash.  He took in the scene of both his adoptive son safe in the arms of a freed Ahkmenrah and the 26th President sagged against the door frame in relief. “Oh thank god.”

Ahk began to struggle to his feet, “We got him Teddy, he’s safe now,”

“Don’t get up Ahkmenrah, it’s alright.” Teddy crossed over to the four of them, he looks perfectly well,” Teddy took the proffered child from the pale pharaoh, “aren’t you my boy?” Jean-Baptiste giggled, battling happily at Teddy’s nose.

“Daddy!”

“Yes my boy, Daddy’s got you now.”

He maybe have held him a little tighter than usual once the words left his mouth, finally allowing himself to accept the danger had passed. He had his boy back. He kissed the little head tenderly.

“Thank you gentlemen, thank you for finding him. Where was he?”

“In McPhee’s drawer.” Answered Jed, “Fuddy-duddy must’ve stashed him there an’ forgot.” He smiled at the Pharaoh, “Ahk got him out the second we got in here.”

“But I could only do so once Jed and Octavius unlocked the door.” Ahk added quickly, “I, I, thought it prudent for Larry that I did not break it down. It was only a minute extra I swear,” the fear was beginning to creep back into Ahk’s voice. Teddy wasn’t sure if it he was remembering his recent experience or he was thinking he’d failed in some way.

“Ahkmenrah, I cannot thank you enough, an extra minute or two hasn’t had any ill effects, Jean-Baptiste is well and Larry will no doubt be grateful for your consideration.”

“It was Jed and Octavius really, they’re the master lock pickers.” He focused on the miniatures, “I am forever in your debt gentlemen.”

“Like Jedediah said, we are family. Of course we came to help you.”

“All three of you were magnificent. I can’t begin to tell you how grateful I am, myself and Sacagawea are deeply indebted to you.” 

“You’re, you’re going to tell Sacagawea?” Teddy didn’t think it possible but Ahkmenrah actually got paler.

“Of course, she will be as grateful as I am that the three of you rescued her son.”

“But he shouldn’t of needed rescuing in the first place! I should have protected him!”

“I don’t know how many times we must say this Ahkmenrah. Please listen when I state. THIS. WAS. NOT. YOUR. FAULT. Had you been entrusted with his care and simply let him crawl off to get lost somewhere. THAT would have been your fault.” Jed and Octavius looked deeply uncomfortable. “However, you did everything you could to protect him. It was your idea to wrap him loosely in your bandages to look as though he were part of your exhibit. There is nothing ANY of us could have done. At least you found him so quickly.”

“I-I had to!”

“And you did my boy, Sacagawea will know how hard you fought for him, even after such an ordeal.”

“Yeah, bein’ stuck back in there’s gotta be a whole bag bad.”

Ahk’s face closed off entirely. The comment triggering the memories he’d tried so hard to forget.

Ah hell. Jed realised the second the words left his mouth they were the wrong ones.

Octavius hit the cowboy’s arm. “What Jed means is that it took courage to focus on the infant’s welfare when you yourself were suffering.”

“I am quite used to it, after 54 years I should be, quite inexcusable to make such a fuss really.” Ahk answered in that awful bland tone he used when he was only being polite out of form. 

“No, buddy,” Jed tried to make up for his poor turn of phrase. “it’s totally okay, it-”

“I think,” Ahk cut him off, feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second as the memories of the re-imprisonment flooded back, “now that the danger had passed I should,” he looked down as he realised, adrenaline fading, that he was in nothing but his underwear. By the gods, this was all actually just one long, painful nightmare wasn’t it? “Return to my chamber and dress for the evening.”

He got up stiffly, nodded awkwardly to the three men and made his way to the door.

“Take care my boy,” called Teddy after Ahk’s retiring form, “I shall see you later, thank you again for all your assistance.”

Ahk turned and nodded once more before continuing on his way, head held high, collected and regal and looking as though a feather could knock him down.

Despite the awkwardness of his departure, it did reveal something unexpected.

“Um, guys, have any o’ you eva seen Ahk’s back before?” Asked Jed as they watched Ahk cross the lobby and slowly walk back up the stairs.

“Not before tonight.” Answered Octavius grimly.

All eyes were on the same spot. A cruel white line between his shoulder blades.

“Holy crap, I never, he, shouldn’t we?” Jed was actually flapping, flustered beyond all reckoning at the realisation of something he’d never considered it before.

“I believe I will take this one gentlemen.” Teddy was stern, eyes steely.

Jed and Octavius nodded, still shocked. “You know where to find us if you require assistance my president. We shall inform Larry when he arrives”

“Thank you gentlemen, I would appreciate that.” Teddy didn’t take his eyes off the direction Ahk left in.

“Yeah, yeah anything Teddy.” Jed’s stare was fixed on the retreating pharaoh, eyes full of horror. He’d never considered before how Ahk came to be in the museum at so young an age.

All three men knew instinctively that was not a battle scar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. The drama isn’t over yet guys!   
> Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you think, I will do my best to get the next part up by the end of this coming week!


	3. Confessions of Claustrophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Ahk's re-incarceration makes itself known...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovely People!  
> Phew! I’m sorry this is a later update than I’d hoped but this chapter Just. Kept. Going! In good news it’s an extra long one, though be warned there’s a lot of Ahk Angst here… 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it, thank you so much for all your comments and kudos, I’ve been genuinely floored with how well this story has been received, you’re all so kind, thank you. Real Life is being rather crazy right now and this is really keeping me going so thank you everyone! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this monster of an installment!
> 
> Quick warning for Kahmunrah fans, this story (all of the stories in my series for that matter) is not Kah-friendly I'm afraid, I've rather taken his character from the original NATM2. He is big, bad and dangerous here folks-sorry to disappoint any fans of him!
> 
> (Usual disclaimer, this and all my stories in this series use characters that absolutely do not belong to me in the slightest-I'm just playing with them a bit and telling my own tales with them!)

Ahkmenrah walked as calmly as he could back towards his exhibit. He really, _really_ didn’t want to return anywhere near that accursed box. He could feel the thing taunting him as he neared however, he needed his clothes, he refused to remain indecently under-dressed amongst his friends. He was not going to give into it, give into his fear that the casket was going to snatch him up and seal him inside the second he stepped inside his room.

He hoped.

No. He knew he was being beyond foolish. It was just a box. Just a damn box.

 _‘It’s your tomb,’_ came the ugly whisper from the back of his mind, ‘ _You belong in it_.’

Ahk clamped down on that thought. He was a Pharaoh for Ra’s sake! He could return to his own damn room and dress himself for the day without panicking. He could.

He stepped to the edge of the threshold.

The urge to run, to run hard and fast and back into the arms of friends, of family, to _beg_ not to go back was almost overwhelming.

No.

He could do this. It was just a box. He was just afraid. Pharaoh’s were not afraid of things. He could do this. He could return and ready himself for the night. Then he could rejoin his friends. He could.

Taking a very deep breath to steady himself he crossed the threshold.

He made it down the hallway, nodding stiffly to his guards who looked concerned but remained in place out of respect. He crossed to the right to collect his robes for the day. So far so good. Reaching up for his shendyt he felt the fabric drawing comfort from its familiarity though it was not the same as home, the fabric not quite matching.

He turned back sadly, reminded starkly of home and the life he had left behind.

It was a terrible mistake.

His eyes locked on the box. His sarcophagus. HIS TOMB.

Ahk couldn’t move. It was looking at him, demanding his presence. He wanted nothing more to dress and leave this darkness and return to the light of the museum and his friends. But he just couldn’t do it. Fresh memories of re-imprisonment crashed over him mixing with his existing experiences.

He sank to the floor, shaking, refusing to cry, to give in fully but it was there and it was looking at him hungrily and patient, knowing he would have to return to it again tonight, every night.

He shut his eyes, trying to block it all out.

He failed to protect his nephew, he’d allowed himself to be captured again. He failed his people so long ago, failed to escape cruel fate. And he was failing to deal with his fear of a box, failing to escape once more.

Ahk curled up into himself, head on his knees, hands clasped tightly as he tried to pull himself together.

 ***

Teddy found Anna quickly, she was already looking for him, full of worry at the words she’d been hearing, Ahk trapped, the baby missing, Ahk tearing through the museum like he was on fire. She’d not long left her exhibit and she’d walked into total chaos.

Larry’s absence was almost painful.

If anyone was to know just what on earth was going it was Teddy.

“Teddy, what’s happened? I heard Ahk was locked in again! Is he alright? What’s happened?!”

Teddy held up a apologetic hand, “I can’t fill you in on all the details right now my dear, Ahk and Jean-Baptiste are both physically fine.” Anna didn’t like how exactly Teddy specified the ‘fine’ “but I must go to our Pharaoh.”

“Can I help?” She had to do something, everyone was worried, most knew about Ahk’s hatred of his sarcophagus. Anna didn’t know how he could get back in it every night. He must be a state right now. She couldn’t sit idle whilst her friend was suffering

“Yes, can you take my boy for me? I need to go and much as I love him he needs to stay behind this time.”

That. That she could do, that would help.  “Of course, whatever you need.”

“Thank you. Jed and Octavius are by the desk, they can fill you in.”

Teddy kissed the baby, “you’re in safe hands little one, daddy loves you but right how he has to go see uncle Ahk.”

Jean-Baptiste patted Teddy’s face fondly before cuddling into Anna.

Anna smiled at the child, “He understands it seems.”

“He’s a clever one, my little cub.” Teddy nuzzled the child’s tiny nose for good measure, “Thank you again, I’ll be in with our Pharaoh, can you ask Lawrence to keep people away from his exhibit tonight? I don’t want him being inundated right now.”

Anna knew better than to ask, but it confirmed her suspicions. She’d have to make sure Ragnar didn’t get a garbled telling and charge into the rescue. Much as he was good at that, charging in with Gunnuld right now would not be of benefit to anyone if Ahk was already free. “Of course, good luck.”

“Thank you.” He left the ‘I’ll need it’ unsaid.

He headed off towards Ahk’s exhibit full of paternal drive and trepidation.

***

“Ahkmenrah? My Pharaoh? May I come in?” Teddy called first, not wanting to startle the young ruler.

Ahk was surprised by the voice, he hadn’t been expecting anyone would want to be near him after that little display. He tried to pull himself together, he didn’t really want anyone to see him like this but there were a few people he could cope with and if he were honest with himself he really wanted company right now.

“I-I I’m here,” Ahk tried to steady his voice, “of course you can enter, what brings you here Teddy?”

“I came to see how you are” answered Teddy honestly.

“I’m fine” Ahk was sat on the floor tucked as far away from his sarcophagus case as possible, eyes dark, still in only his undergarments, still horribly pale making the bruising on his hands and arms stand out more starkly. He looked about as far from ‘fine’ as you can get without being inanimately dead. As it was he look frightened, lost and so terribly, terribly young. 

“No you’re not,” Teddy spoke softly, sincerely, there was utterly no point in beating around the bush tonight. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t get you out Ahk.”

The pharaoh sighed despondently, “It’s alright, there was nothing you could do I got out eventually.”

“No,” Teddy sat down deliberately next to the young man, “it’s not alright Ahkmenrah, you were locked in again, against your will and I didn’t rescue you. You needed me and I failed you again.”

“Again?” Ahk questioned looking confused.

“All those years I should have let you out and I didn’t.”

The image of Theodore backing away from him assaulted his memory, “You were scared of me,” he offered, uncomfortable discussing the past like this, “you all were you all believed the lies of the night guards. It’s understandable.”

“No!” Teddy denied vehemently, “I should have fought for you! I will never forgive myself for that, I don’t know how you can so readily!”

“Because I have to!” shot back Ahk, temper beginning to rise, “I would have done the same probably!” Ahk stopped, remembering the feelings of constriction feeling the darkness creeping over him. “But why,” he began, shifting awkwardly, voicing the question he’d wanted to ask for months, “why did you believe them? I never did anything to hurt anyone! No one listened to me. I just wanted to get out! I tried in all the languages I knew! No one came except the guards who ordered and forced me quiet. Please Teddy, I just wanted to get out! Why did you all hate me so much?” He asked, voicing raising in his desperation, eyes searching Teddy’s face for an answer.

“Oh my boy,” Teddy took off his hat, sighing unhappily, he knew he would have to explain himself one day. He’d apologised at the first opportunity he’d had but he knew this conversation would have to happen at some point Ahkmenrah was too intelligent not to ask, it was a matter of formality holding him back till now. Now he was clearly comfortable enough with him, or, he thought darkly, he was desperate enough for answers.  “I never hated you, I feared you yes. And that, “Ahk shut the mouth he’d been opening to question further at Teddy’s tone, “is because ignorance breeds fear and stupidity. Something I should have remedied years ago. You’ve proved how wrong we all were the second you stepped out of your sarcophagus and offered to help us. You’ve been nothing but a loyal friend and champion of the museum. All those lies have been exposed as just that. Lies.”

“You don’t think I’m a monster anymore?” Asked Ahk quietly, looking for a sincere answer, good or ill.

Teddy was horrified, “OF COURSE NOT! Whatever gave you such an idea?!”

“The other you, the replacement one, he was last here 10 years ago. He’s the you from before when Larry came. When he found out I was free he panicked, saying I was a dangerous monster who would curse us all and bring the museum to ruin.”

Teddy buried his face in his hands. “Oh my dear boy.”

“Why Teddy? Why did you think that of me? I’d never, I wouldn’t!” Ahk was working himself up into a meltdown.

“Ahkmenrah stop! Please! I am the one at fault here, that was my petty-minded ignorance speaking, I should have sought my own answers instead of blinding following the words of the night guards but, if truth be told I was afraid.”

That got Ahk’s attention, he looked up, shocked, “You? Afraid?”

“Oh it happens my boy,” Teddy gave a mirthless chuckle, “a lot more often than you’d think, we both have rather good masks to cover ourselves though don’t we?” Ahk gave a small smile in acknowledgement. 

“I was afraid of losing this night life, I was afraid of not waking up again and they played on that fear, on all our fears in the those first confusing nights. You sounded so terrible, so dangerous that we believed them wholeheartedly that if you were freed you would wreak destruction upon us all.”

“Did you never hear my tears then?”

Teddy’s heart actually broke.

He took off his glasses and cleaned them with shaking hands.

“Yes, once.”

Ahk went the colour of milk.

“I begged Cecil to let you out, argued that no monster could cry like that.”

“A-a-and?”

“He refused, asked had I ever heard of sirens? Of creatures who lure the unsuspecting to their deaths, that crying was only playing on my sympathy and that weakness would get me them and everyone in the museum killed. Especially Sacagawea.”

“They used her against you?!” Ahk was appalled.

“Indeed, guilting me between what I thought was right and what I was afraid of losing.”

“When was this?”

“In the third week. I never dared come past your room again when you weren’t screaming. It was worse when you cried in English.”

“Oh.”

Ahk seemed to droop entirely, curling in on himself instinctively.

“I always wondered why no one came then,” Ahk told the floor, “I thought they must be too disgusted with my weakness.”

It was Teddy’s turn to be appalled, “Dear Lord No! Where you were, what was happening, I can’t even begin to-” he cut himself off in his fervor, “you have EVERY right Ahkmenrah, every single right to scream and rage and yes, cry because of what was done to you, by us, by me. The fact that you’re still sane is a miracle in itself.”

“I’d never hurt any of you, I’d rather die!” Ahk insisted as though Teddy still needed convinced. The boy could be remarkably obtuse sometimes when he got a certain idea in his head.

“I know that more than anything Ahkmenrah, I know that.” Teddy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“But tonight!” Ahk dove back into the issue that had rattled him more recently than his forced confinement, “After all that, I still failed you in the end, I couldn’t protect JB when he needed me the most. All this good faith in me and what did I achieve? I lost your child! I’m reduced to a wailing mess every time I am trapped in that thing and for what?! I’m powerless during the day! At the mercy of anyone’s whim! I can’t even be of use to anyone! I might as well be locked in!”

Teddy snapped, blue eyes blazing, “Don’t you dare say something like that! None of that ridiculousness thank you!” He got Ahk by both shoulders making sure the young pharaoh was paying him full attention, “You will NEVER, EVER be locked in again by any of us, no matter what happens. We will ALWAYS get you out do you hear me? We will ALWAYS come for you.”

Ahk was too stunned to argue.

“You ARE useful, we need you! I need you! You are part of our family. I failed you most dreadfully over the years and I can never express how sorry I am. I apologise fully and wholeheartedly and if I could turn back the clock I would. Absolutely. You are what brings us together, and no it’s not just your tablet. Seeing you, being yourself after everything you’ve been through makes most of us, makes me want to be a better person and it makes me TRY. Do you understand that?”

Teddy carried on, unleashing his full protective might.

“You are an inspiration to us, you are a brother here, both elder and younger, you are a caring young man, a leader, a teacher, a friend and advisor. We love you Ahkmenrah, you are absolutely needed and wanted by us and remember nobody is perfect, we all need to lean on each other every so often and by Jove, you’re allowed to. Emotion, negative or positive is not weakness my pharaoh, it’s a strength of character.”

Ahk was completely and utterly floored by the force of his words. It was everything, no, more than he could have ever of asked for. He hadn’t realised how much he NEEDED to hear those words. Needed to know that he was truly one of them, that no matter what he was safe here. They wouldn’t abandon him now. He would never be left alone again.

The dam in his chest that had been steadily cracking, shattered.

“Teddy, He began, failing to keep the tremor from his voice, “Teddy, I’m so sorry.”

It was all the warning the president got before Ahk burst into tears, the horror and terror of the day finally catching up to him mixed in with the relief of the president’s words. Teddy reacted instinctively, wrapping his arm about Ahk’s shoulders he pulled the distraught Pharaoh to him, Ahk clung to Teddy, all coherence lost has he sobbed.

Teddy brought his other arm up, holding the young man close. “It’s alright son, it’s alright.”

“I never had this, even at home!” Ahk managed between sobs, “In the palace it was always rigid, keeping up appearances, courtesies and performance. I only got to relax in my private chambers or with my parents in theirs. I was never allowed, Kah,” Ahk swallowed back another sob, “my brother Kahmunrah used to taunt me for being soft, for _feeling_ when we as the royals should be above the common folk, feeling was for the weak.”

Ahk sniffed, trying to reign his words back in but now he’d started about his brother he just couldn’t stop the words spilling out, “I- I always argued that we _had_ to feel, if we didn’t understand our subjects how were we supposed to rule them, make the best decisions for the kingdom which they lived in? Kah said that they were only there to obey orders and serve us nothing more.”

Venom had begun to replace the sobs as Ahk allowed himself to remember all the arguments, the cruel words thrown at him over the years, it kept coming, all of it flowing out of him uncorked like an old pressured bottle, “I called him a fool, that the voice of the many outweighed the voice of the few, we had a duty to protect them and maintain a prosperous land for us all. We fought more times than I care to recall. I trained hard to learn how to beat him. He was nine years older than me, the crown prince and made sure everyone knew it.” 

“Did you succeed him to the throne then?” Asked Teddy gently, not really wanting to interrupt but wanting to make sure Ahkmenrah vented until everything he’d been holding back was cleared out of him.  

Ahk made a noise that was snort part sob, he tried again, a dark chuckle bubbling against Teddy’s shoulder. “Succeed? No. No. He was disinherited before I’d seen my thirteenth year.”

“Oh?” Teddy was determined not to pry too deeply, Ahk had never been this willing to talk about his past before and he was not about to push him back into silence. Though he secretly thought Ahk probably had rather more than a few bad memories he could do with getting off his chest, he hoped he’d continue, he’d already planned to ask about the scar but if he could avoid asking directly then all would for the better.  

“My brother was always cruel.” Spoke Ahk flatly, face still half pressed into the president’s neck, he was safe there, he could talk about things without looking, looking made it all real.

“Even as children, he would delight in other’s suffering, he was older and I idolised him for the longest time but he despised me. I never found out why, I suppose he was used to being the only child for so long then he was forced to share our parents. He never forgave me that slight. I had to earn the right to play with him and even then he gave me no quarter for being younger, he HAD to win, and would use any method.”

Ahk paused, trying to get his words into order, “By the time I was eight I began to do my best to avoid him, I loved him fiercely as a younger sibling should but he was too rough, grown into his strength he was dangerous, leaving deep bruises after every tussle. I would train in secret, extra practice with the guards I had befriended to be able to withstand our usual sparring time, sometimes he’d drag us to train with the trainee palace guards. I hated that almost as much, Kah took pleasure in beating them to pieces knowing they daren’t raise a hand against the crown prince. It was sheer sadism.” He shuddered at the memory. 

“When I didn’t have to train with him I hid myself in the library with the scholars and scribes, learned our histories and politics, I could read and write as well as any of them by the time I was twelve, knowing the ways of the Gods and how best to use our land to prosper. I hoped one day to become Kah’s trusted advisor, a hope in vain I knew but still, I wanted to do the best for our kingdom, our people, I knew Kah didn’t bother himself with details but if I did, I could help keep us on the path to greatness. That’s all I ever wanted.” He brought his face up to Teddy’s for a moment. It took the president’s breath away to see the expression the joyful hope on AHkmrenrah’s face as he remembered his early goals in life, “To keep Egypt great, to marry for love and raise many happy children. Ahk’s voice caught, as he choked back a sob, those old, long-held wants had lain silent for far too long, he’d crushed them down so long ago and yet here they were forcing themselves to the surface once more. He buried his face back into Teddy’s neck again.  

Teddy tightened his grip on the young pharaoh, a gloveless hand coming up to rest gently on Ahk’s face. He knew speaking now would be incredibly risky yet he didn’t want Ahk to spiral into another miserable memory, “what changed?”

Ahk drew a deep breath, forcing himself to focus, he’d started this unpleasant trip down memory lane he had to finish now, indeed, he couldn’t really stop, it was like a dam had been broken.

“My, my brother decided my father had ruled for long enough. He tried to stage a coup to depose him. He was caught of course. Father was beside himself. Kah was 21 you see, he was in him prime, wanted to rule but wouldn’t wait, he never waited!” Ahk voice raised in agitation, “no, no he HAD to rule, HAD to take over, it was HIS RIGHT as crown prince.” Teddy could practically hear this Kahmunrah’s voice coming out of Ahk as he related the tale, cold and harsh with an angry lisp, “I was twelve, nearly thirteen, I’d never been more horrified. He’d wanted to murder us all just to rule.” Ahk screwed his eyes closed at the memory, of seeing Kah dragged before their father, spitting his hatred. He’d always been destined for the throne! Ahk couldn’t understand why he’d done it, even his lisp had not hindered his right to be anointed heir apparent. His father had declared it thus. And that, that was how his kindness was repaid?!

“Father had all his supporters executed.” Ahk continued, recalling the horror of that day, “Mummified alive without their hands and feet so they’d never reach the afterlife. He made Kah watch. Watch it all. I hid in the shadows, I didn’t want to see it happen but I needed to know what was said, I needed to hear Father and Kah speak plainly. When Father told him he would suffer the same fate Kah broke down, begged for forgiveness, pleaded long and hard for his life.”

Ahk sighed. “Father was not a cruel man, he loved us both, we were his only children and he loved us equally. He didn’t want to have his firstborn son’s death on his hands even if he’d tried to take his family’s life. Maybe there is a kindness in our line that just skipped Kah? I don’t know.” Teddy thought that must certainly be the case given what he was hearing but he kept quiet, keeping his grip on Ahk tight and secure, “But Father relented. Instead of death he was banished. I secretly rejoiced. I didn’t want my brother to die either, I thought he’d seen the errors of his way and if he was no longer to rule he could live a better, happier life.”

Ahk laughed, cold and derisive. “How foolish children are.”

“Not foolish Ahkmenrah, but full of hope.” Teddy proffered.  

“HOPE DID NOT SAVE ME!” He snapped, sitting up, suddenly full of fire at the memories resurfacing. “We thought ourselves rid of him, he was taken far across the sea by Father’s most trusted guards, as far as could be travelled till the tongues were unrecognizable and he was abandoned in a foreign land with enough money to last a week. He was not spoken of again!”

Ahk slumped once again, settling back against Teddy. Teddy was honestly surprised that Ahk was so willing to seek affection, it said a lot about his state of mind. He didn’t begrudge him a moment of it.

“Life continue though now I was crown prince, I had to leave my previous life behind, I was no longer allow to ‘consort with the servants now I was heir apparent’,  I couldn’t see my friends any more, I tried, to seek them out for a few months but everyone was now so scared of me, thinking I would turn tyrannical like my brother so I threw myself into studies and training trying to diligently to prepare as thoroughly as I could to be a good ruler, I knew Father had many years left in him but I wanted to be the best I could be. I learned by Father’s side, attended court, heard troubles and solutions, I even followed him into battle in my 15th year, he told me a good ruler always leads from the front else how can men trust your word?”

‘Well, quite’ thought Teddy, he could get behind that as a principle but dragging a boy of that age onto a real honest to goodness battle field was, in his opinion, reckless though, it would impress on to a young mind that war is a dreadful, wasteful thing that benefits little for the price that is paid. If that was Ahk’s father’s plan then it succeeded, Ahk was the least warlike person he’d ever met.   

Ahk huddled closer, “I was sixteen when they died.”

“They?” He didn’t really need to ask, going by Ahk’s body language it was clear who he meant.

Ahk took a deep, steadying breath, his grip tightening on Teddy.

“Father, Mother, half of court. A terrible illness swept through the land, no one was safe. All of us suffered but I recovered. My parents were not so lucky, nor were many our loyal courtiers. I assumed the throne.”

He paused, trying to form the right words, Teddy rubbed his shoulder encouragingly.  

“it was chaos, the kingdom was on the brink of collapse, I had to try to bring calm and peace with barely anyone left in authority but with the help of those remaining I managed to restore order, sent reinforcements of soldiers to bring food and medicines to the worst affected areas, organised the building of spaces to treat the sick and keep them away from the healthy and the burials of the dead. It took months and months before we were able to restore order.”

Ahk bowed his head, ashamed.  

“I didn’t have time to mourn.” He admitted remorsefully, but pushed on before he could crumble, “I was seventeen when I was crowned officially, we were rebuilding the kingdom, I ordered the construction of more places of learning, we needed healers, maybe if we’d had more they wouldn’t, I wouldn’t have lost, they wouldn’t have died.”

Ahk choked back a sob, Teddy held him closer beginning to rub comforting circles into his shoulder.

“I was determined to unite the land, bring upper and lower Egypt together once more. I succeeded in my eighteenth year. I was so happy, I felt proud for once that that I had acted well as Pharaoh, I had done something truly to benefit the people and bring peace to our kingdom, we could focus more now on combining our resources and work to ensure we as a nation would prosper despite the awful calamities. In my joy I ordered a banquet to be held, a day of celebration for all, food was send to all cities so everyone could join in the celebrations. I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.”

Teddy braced himself for the ‘but’ that was eventually coming.

“I had forgotten one thing though.”

Teddy didn’t need to say it, to prompt, he just squeezed Ahk’s shoulder gently, wordlessly encouraging him to continue.

“Kahmunrah returned the night of the celebrations, he had joined a band of mercenaries it turned out and became their leader after killing the existing one. Let it never be said my brother couldn’t do his own dirty work when required, he was an excellent fighter, trained by the best in our lands. But a coup hadn’t worked last time so he tried a different method.” Ahk intoned, miserable at the memory, “Poisoned grapes to be served to me and me alone, casting suspicions on all who were there. He forgot how different we were though.”

“Oh?”

“I share.”

Ahkmenrah began to explain in unhappy detail, “I offered the grapes to everyone, a delicacy you see and I wanted people to enjoy themselves, we’d all worked hard. Practically everyone fell sick over the next few hours, guests, guards, courtiers-everyone. I had retired to my chambers but both I and the guards were unwell. Kah used this unexpected development to his advantage, he stole into my room as I lay gripped with fever.”

“He plunged his knife into my back before I knew I wasn’t alone.”  Teddy was shocked. He knew the wound on Ahk’s back must have been how he died, puncturing both lung and heart most likely  but still, hearing it from one so young, from his friend. Teddy couldn’t find it in himself to say anything, he couldn’t gather any words, having to swallow hard to keep his own composure. 

“I didn’t know dying could hurt so much.”                         

Oh how Teddy wanted five minutes alone with Kahmunrah. Just five minutes and he’d show that coward a thing or two about pain.

“I tried to crawl away, to scream for help but nothing worked, it was like my body wasn’t mine anymore.” Ahk gritted his teeth at the remembered insults that had followed, “He turned me over to gloat, “Thank you for keeping the throne warm for me little brother” he sneered at me, I remember it, I remember it all; the white hot agony, the way the room was spinning, the fear that made my own throat close up, the fact I didn’t want to die, not like this, not murdered by my own brother. I think that was the worst thing, the very worst. The betrayal in the worst way. He couldn’t even risk me fighting him so he stabbed me in the back. Stabbed me in the back and turned me over so he could watch me die and I would know, I would KNOW who sent me into the afterlife.”

Ahk let out a pained sob but refused to fall apart again, not when he still had so much bile to pour out.  

“The last living memory I have is Kah pulling me up close to his face, “hush now Ahkmenrah, big brother is here.” He clamped a hand over my mouth and ripped the knife out. There was blinding white and then nothing, empty blackness. I knew nothing till I woke up in my tomb with my parents. We had not realised what power my tablet had till that moment, it was beyond all my father’s hopes and expectations.  It was wonderful to see them again but knowing what had happened, but not knowing more, we, we were so far away you see, our tomb hidden. My parents had been buried in secret, the pyramid a show to avoid the grave robbers and someone had seen to it that I joined them with the tablet, they must have smuggled it out and away before Kah could demand it. He’d always coveted it. I still don’t know who but I am forever grateful, at least I wasn’t alone in death. The tablet was rather a curse you see, awake, alive at night  but we were so far away we couldn’t return, to right the wrongs committed. We were more than a night’s walk from the palace so I had to be content with the fact that I had my parents and others for company as we waited out eternity. But despite those comforts I just wanted to know what my monster of a brother was doing to my kingdom.”

“Did you ever find out?”

Yes, yes eventually. W-When I, when I was at Cambridge. I woke up the first time and I wasn’t in my tomb, my parents were missing and there were books everywhere. I called for help, I was frightened, after waiting so long to enter the afterlife I thought it had finally happened but none of the books were the right one, none of them the book of the dead. I, I thought I had failed the test.”

He pushed on before Teddy could muster a comment.  

“The staff came, the academics, so very pale, I thought they were demons at first in my terror. They were astonished, naturally. I asked for help, to tell me where I was, where my parents were but they didn’t understand me or at least not fully. I wrote my pleas down, hoping they could help. They tried, they wrote back, tried to explain, it was like the words of a child, clumsy and ill-put but I got the meaning. I knew Nut had continued to birth the sun but I had not realised quite how long for. The year seemed impossible. 1938. One of the younger ones gave me a cup of hot liquid that first night, they looked worried for me so I drank it. You know, it actually helped a little. They were excited though, a real live pharaoh in their midst, they were excited at what I could share with them. Once they calmed me down, explaining clumsily where I was they began to teach me their language, English,  in return that I taught them my culture, translated for them, they were excited to learn but that was all their interest was in me,” Ahk’s voice grew cold, “Academic. I was only useful to them if I help further their studies, I was only available to help at night you see and ‘no self respecting academic admits to believing in magic Pharaoh so you are here, free from your sarcophagus at our behest, there is no one else here of an evening to free you each night.’ Ahk mimicked what was clearly an old professor.

Teddy could actually feel the pomposity and heartlessness rolling off him , “They, they forced you to help? Despite everything you had been through?”

“Yes, they were keen for me to ‘know my place’ since my kingdom had long been consumed by the sands of time I was no longer a royal who mattered, a person of importance no more, just a living footnote that had marginal use.”

Teddy’s fists clenched, “Oh my dear boy.” If he ever got his hands on them, fancy being like that to a disorientated young man in a foreign land.  

“I didn’t know people could be so cruel without being exclusively violent, they liked to threaten a lot, would beat me back into my coffin on occasion if I proved too ‘unruly’ I was frightened to truly fight back, if I killed them where would I go? I was in a strange land, somewhere called England that was cold and wet and dark. I didn’t even know if I could escape with the tablet or If I would be turned to dust even if I did hide inside during the day. I resolved to find out the fate of my parents, of my dynasty. They never told me where my parents were, never. Even after 14 years of asking I suppose they knew I would try to find them, to reach them. But I did find out what became of my kingdom, I was translating some scrolls when I came across it.”

“The record of Kahmunrah’s rule.”  The 26th President could hear the trepidation and the sorrow weighing heavy on Ahk’s voice.

Ahk sighed into Teddy’s shoulder, trying to rally himself to cover the last part of his awful tale.

“It was short and bloody and cruel. Hardly surprising, I’d always suspected but still, to read it in my own native tongue. It made so much worse, it, it-”

“It made it real.” Supplied Teddy gently.

“Yes,” Ahk agreed quietly, “and the details, how many he killed, the changes he wrought, he ripped apart the peace treaty, my peace treaty set about subjugating our neighbors with a villainous fury. He had my most loyal, surviving advisors murdered most foully. He took the throne after I was buried. There was no other claimant, I had not had time to marry, no one suitable had been found and Kah took the throne by force. He undid all my hard work! All of it!” Cried Ahk, anger that had never been allowed a voice before came flooding to the surface, “We were beginning to prosper and he turned us into a warring pit of violence and depravity!”

“What did the academics say when you found out?” Teddy, seeing the impact here knew the first time Ahk had discovered his aftermath he would have been utterly devastated.

“They said ‘there was no point crying over spilt milk and stiff upper lip my lad’ and ‘pull yourself together, it was a long time ago’ when I pointed out that it wasn’t for me they threatened to lock me back inside if I couldn’t get my ‘womanly’ emotions under control.” Ahk snorted, “ ‘Womanly’! Tell that to Sacagawea, she’d soon correct them!”

“That she would my lad, in a heartbeat,” Teddy agreed whilst mentally adding these people to the list of people he would like to wring the necks of. “That is beyond barbaric, you mean to say they never gave you the chance to,” he paused, realising the full weight of what he was being told, “you’ve never had the chance to mourn have you? Not in all this time! Oh my dear, dear, Ahkmenrah!” exclaimed Teddy mortified at the very idea. How could you not let someone mourn when there was no immediate danger?!

“They wouldn’t let me!” cried Ahk, “It was control myself or be locked up alone and left to weep, sometimes they wouldn’t let me out of a night if they felt I’d been ‘difficult’ the night before,” Ahk began to tremble once more, “I only wanted to process it all to mourn my friends, I had hoped they had a much happier fate, even finding out Kah was deposed violently himself, five years later by the last remains of my loyal followers and others was hardly a comfort, only knowing that he’d been dismembered and thrown to crocodiles helped a little, that I would never the risk of crossing paths with him again via the magic of the tablet but it was a hard thing to learn all the same.”

Teddy was brimming with fury but it would do no good to show it right now. He would need a good sparring session soon that was for sure.

“I carried on as best I could until one night I awoke to find myself re-wrapped, trapped and locked in again. I couldn’t think of what I’d done to annoy them then I heard others, unfamiliar voices I called for help but well, we all know how well that went. I just, I did all I could and it wasn’t enough! It’s NEVER ENOUGH!” Yelled Ahk, allowing his frustration to boil over, “I couldn’t protect my people! I couldn’t stay alive long enough to ensure changes I made worked for the better and I couldn’t even find my parents in their records! They had to be listed somewhere and I couldn’t find them!” Ahk voice began to rise again, he lifted his head to face Teddy square-on, “I just wanted to be a good ruler! To do my best for my kingdom but everything fell to pieces again and again and all I really am after 4000 years is a worthless child, scared of the dark, scared of being locked in again ,scared of disappointing people yet failing nonetheless and, and scared of being alone again! _I’M ALWAYS LEFT ON MY OWN! EVERYONE ALWAYS LEAVES ME!_

As the final rush of Egyptian words left him Ahk broke down completely, crying harder than he’d ever allowed himself.

Teddy was reminded strongly of a purge as Ahkmenrah’s body was wracked with howling sobs. Teddy held him the whole time, rocking the distraught boy gently, rubbing his back whilst avoiding the old deathmark whilst Ahk curled into the older man, desperately seeking the comfort he was always taught he did not need, that he was weak for wanting. Right now he didn’t care, everything was pain and Teddy was there, solid and dependable and so like his father at this moment it hurt. The president moved his hand to hold the back of Ahk’s head, still rocking him gently as he murmured soothingly, “it’s alright my boy, just let it out, let it all out, I’ve got you son, it’s alright, I’ve got you, you’re in the museum and you’ll never be alone again.”

After a very, very long time Ahk's cries slowly faded to sniffling swallows and then quieted altogether. For a moment Teddy thought Ahkmenrah had actually cried himself to sleep and he couldn’t blame him but a small voice broke through the tear-choked throat, “m’sorry”

“Whatever for my pharaoh?”

“For, for this, for having to witness, all, all, all this and-” his raised his head again to stare at Teddy with bleary, puffy eyes, “I soaked your jacket too.”

“Pfft,” Teddy dismissed, “as if that matters.” He handed him a handkerchief anyway, waiting for the young man to mop his face first and gain some his composure before he pulled Ahkmenrah up to face him, man to man, the pharaoh needed to hear this, maybe he would take it in.

“You have nothing to apologise for.”

Ahk opened his mouth to argue, Teddy held up his hand and Ahk shut up immediately.

“I mean it Ahkmenrah, you have nothing to apologise for, what you have told me tonight, what you have trusted to tell me, I am honoured and I am astounded that that you are still as sane and as kind as you are here. You are not, never have been a failure.” Teddy’s blue stare bored into’s Ahk, “Remember that. You are not a failure, look at all the things you achieved. You were a great ruler in your time, no sane ruler ever wants war, you didn’t even want to rule yet you did your best, you honoured your father and mother with your deeds, Egypt would have prospered under a long reign of yours but it was not to be. And,” Teddy clasped Ahk’s shoulder tightly, “that was not your fault either.”

“But I let them down so badly, allowed them to be ruled by a tyrant, I can never ease the guilt of that.”

What was he going to do with this pharaoh and his unnecessarily guilty conscience “Ahk,” Teddy asked in a serious tone but with a twinkle in his eye, “were there ever any Catholics in Egypt?”

The young pharaoh looked puzzled, “N-No.”

 “Nevermind, it doesn’t matter, now was does is that the aftermath of your murder was hardly your fault.”

“I should have married, pushed for a union and secured the line!”

“That would only have achieved the murder of your wife and infant alongside your own and you know it. Now this is ridiculous, you could not have stopped him. You said it yourself you did your very best,” the president paused for effect, “and that is ALL anyone can ever ask of you do you understand me? You did your best and it was by Jove good enough. You’ve triumphed over so many things to make it here hale and whole and in control of your own mind. You’re allowed to get upset, I’ve said this before and I’ll say it again, we are your family now if you’ll have us, you can rely on us and share good and bad with us. There’s no shame in sharing and you have more than enough reason to need to. I will never think the less of you for allowing your feelings be known, nor will anyone else here. I swear to you Ahkmenrah, you are one of us. And I would dearly love to beat your good for nothing bully of a brother into the ground if I ever get the chance because what he did to you was inexcusable and abhorrent. You are allowed to be frightened of things Ahkmenrah. We all are. We’re all people. And you have more than a good reason to fear the things you do.”

“I don’t want to be afraid anymore! I just want it to stop! But just when I begin to relax something happens, every time I let my guard down something terrible happens!” The pharaoh pointed out, hysteria creeping back into his voice.

“That’s true of life all over,” countered Teddy carefully, “but having your guard up all the time too does not help you, not in the long run, just makes you paranoid and unhappy, trust me. I have seen it happen to several people along the way. Fear is natural and more than understandable in your case and over time, with our help you will learn to control it, not all at once and certainly not for a long time but you are already brave beyond words my dear boy, you don’t have to fight it all on your own, we’re here too, remember that.”

“I-I’ll try.”

“And we will be here, remember what I said we are all of us a family, we WILL come for you, come to your aid, listen to you and help you with whatever you need even if it seems silly to you. You have done the same for us all since you walked amongst us,  we help each other out, there is no score card, no tally, if you need something ask, as you know we do to you. Asking is not a weakness my boy.”

“Asking is not a weakness” Ahk repeated dutifully, trying to ingrained in his own mind, trying to set it in stone to contradict the edicts of his own upbringing.

“And I shall hold you to that.” Smiled Teddy warmly, trying to alleviate some of Ahk’s misery. 

Ahk gave him a watery smile in return then let his eyes drift back over to the box. His own internal clock told him dawn was approaching once more. He shuddered, trying to gather his resolve. The president watched him worriedly, he was approaching this too soon but then again, time was never on their side they had barely fifteen minutes if his instincts were correct.

“I never thought I’d learn to hate the sun, dawn is coming I, I should-” He struggled to to his feet. He managed three steps before he stopped.

Teddy was afraid this would happen.

Ahk was shaking again, he didn’t even try to hide it, he turned back to the president, naked panic on his face “I can’t. Teddy, please don’t make me!”

“I’m so sorry Ahkmenrah, I wish there was another way, I do, I would rather anything other than this for you. But you have to go back before the dawn.”

The young pharaoh backed away from the coffin, tears welling once more. “Please!”

Teddy hugged the boy tightly wishing more than anything he could spare him this horror, this unending trial. Very carefully he moved his hands to pull Ahkmenrah’s face up to meet his eyes. At first the young king struggled, holding on tighter thinking Teddy was already guiding him back.

“Ahkmenrah, please, please son, just look at me.”

He raised the boy’s face so that their foreheads were pressed together, Teddy had a firm hand on the back of Ahk’s neck, the other on his cheek, grounding him.

“You can my boy, you’re the bravest man I know. If I could take your place in this I would. In a heartbeat. I cannot bear to see you suffer. But you have more courage than you can possibly know. I am so proud of you Ahkmenrah, you CAN do this.”

Ahk was beyond humbled at Teddy’s words, “Th-Thank you, I-I- know I must but I’m always scared getting in there,” he spoke quietly, honesty powering his voice even as it was wavering in fear, “I’m scared that I’ll NEVER get out again, that each night is my last, that someone will rip me away from you all like they did you from Sacagawea and I don’t, I don’t think I could cope with that again, it was bad enough losing my real parents.”

Ahk slammed a hand over his mouth, instantly regretting his careless words.

Teddy’s eyebrows raised before beaming a lighthouse level smile, “Well, that’s an honour in itself.” He gripped Ahk tightly, “we will always come for you Ahkmenrah, always. You’re one of us and dare I say it, ever more like a son to me.”

Ahkmenrah’s eyes grew as round as saucers. It was as though he lost ten years right in front of the president. “Really?” he asked with that impossible gaze. Teddy gave in to the urge he’d been fighting since he last let go of Ahk and gathered the boy up in his arms.

“Of course.” Such simple words spoken with such fervor. Ahk was utterly and completely, convinced.

They were still like that when Larry entered quietly with JB a few minutes later. 

Larry waved discreetly to get Teddy’s attention, the president nodded minutely. “Ahkmenrah my boy, you are the finest of your people, I wish I had your courage when I was your age. You can be a master of your own fear in time and you will always have us in the museum to rely upon you hear me?”

“Yes, yes I know, thank you Teddy, thank you for, for everything.”

Teddy hugged Ahk again, “you are more than welcome, you deserve it.”

Ahk clung harder for a moment, “I-I don’t want to be alone again.”

“And nor will you be, we have company.”

Ahk’s eyes flew open as he leapt away from Teddy. “What?!”

“Hey Ahk,” Larry greeted, voice soft and easy, “I won’t ask how are you doing but I just wanted to say I’m sorry, and I’ll fix it so you can’t be locked in again, I promise.”

“I, I thank you for your concern Guardian of Brooklyn but I-”Ahk looked between Teddy and Larry and with a sigh dropped the formality and heeded Teddy’s advice.

“Please, please fix them, rip the locks off if you must but please don’t let them work again!”        

Larry smiled his best reassuring smile. It was good to hear Ahk saying what he really meant for a change, Teddy must have worked his magic. “Sure thing, and I have just what I need.”

***

Larry had got in to the museum about fifteen minutes after Teddy had left JB with Anna to go and check on Ahk. He got the full story from Jed and Octavius who were rightfully furious and worried. The way the pair of them were Larry knew Ahk must either be in the throes of a flashback or having a complete meltdown. It was no secret Ahk had severe claustrophobia and this, Jesus, this would knock back all the trust and progress he’d been making since he’d been freed. He actually trusted them all now. God he hoped he hadn’t been trapped for too long.

Who was he kidding? A minute was too long.

He was about to dash up to check on him when Anna appeared to let them know that Teddy was with Ahk and didn’t want to be disturbed. She was horrified when he heard the whole story from the miniatures. Larry was beyond grateful that Jed and Octavius had been so skilled with the locks and told them so.

They had replied simply that Ahk was one of them and there was no way they’d let him suffer a minute longer trapped in that box and the same went for JB. If he could Larry would have hugged them both.

Between the four of them (JB tried to help but could only really manage morale-boosting licking) they worked out a way they could make the locks appear sealed whilst actually Ahk would be free to come and go like usual.

All Larry had to do now was actually apply their plan.

***

Larry got to work quickly, attaching the padlocks quickly to the outer hoops only , cutting a careful gap in both lower ones so when the lid shut it looked locked.

He turned to Ahk who’d been standing, despite himself a little behind Teddy, trying discreetly to use him as shield from that nightmaric casket.

Try lifting it. Offered Larry kindly, trying to sound reassuring without being patronising.

Ahk swallowed hard and nodded. He forced himself to walk towards the thing. Step by step till he was touching it. He took a deep breath and carefully lifted the lid. It rose smoothly and when returned it looked exactly like it had been locked up tight.

Ahk gave a wordless cry and wrapped himself around Larry, “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Larry hugged back hard, holding Ahk as tightly as he could. He HATED that he had missed this new addition to Ahk’s casket, that he had had to go through that trauma again but he was more than grateful that he’d been rescued so quickly and in turn rescued JB. The fact that Teddy had been with him up here the whole time had been a balm for his soul.

“Hey, it’s alright buddy, you’re so welcome, I’m so sorry I wasn’t’ here earlier if I’d have known I’d have got the bolt cutters before sunset. We never want you locked up okay? Never.”

“I-I-, that, that has been made rather clear to me tonight.”

“Good, because you need to hear it every so often, Jed and Octavius have been worried sick about you.”

“They have?”

“Of course they have! So have I! And Anna and JB and basically everyone who saw you running to the rescue. We’ve got a celebration tomorrow to welcome Sacagawea home you can see them all then.”

“I, that would be marvelous, they, Jed and Octavius I owe them a great debt.”

“No, you don’t. They said so themselves, they just wanted to help, like you want to help out with JB where you can.”

Ahk’s eyes widened. In all the chaos the child had clear slipped his mind, “Jean-Baptiste!” the pharaoh gasped, panic surging through him, “Is he alright? Was there any lasting damage?!”

Larry held up placating hands, “No, no he’s absolutely fine and on his way here.”

Ahk stopped short, “Here?! Why on earth for?”

“Because,” Teddy explained patiently, “we are still without his beautiful mother my dear pharaoh, we need to beg of your kindness for another night.”

Ahk backed away from the pair of them, “No! NO! I can’t! I lost him last time! You can’t trust me again!”

“Ahkmenrah!” Teddy’s tone cut through Ahk’s rising panic, “The entire point is that we DO trust you! What happened tonight is not your fault!”

“And,” added Larry, “I can check before sunset make sure everyone is where they should be.”

Ahk’s gaze flicked between the two men, he licked his dry lips, trying to swallow, “Are, are you sure?”

“Positively,” assured Larry,  Nicky’s play is done, which was awesome by the way and yes I am biased but it was awesome and you guys are gonna love it when I show you  tomorrow night, and I will be here before sunset so yeah, any badness, I can handle before you guys are even up. Okay?”

Ahk couldn’t deny having JB in with him made the whole ordeal a lot less daunting of an evening. Ahk turned to Teddy, biting his lip, “are you really sure you trust me with him?”

“After tonight and what you did to get him back to me? I trust you absolutely.” Teddy wrapped Ahk up in one last hug. “Now, I am sorry but I have to leave to return in time, I will see you first thing tonight Ahkmenrah, the very first thing.”

Ahk clung harder for a moment before letting go.

“Yes, of course,” he gave Teddy that conveyed everything, “ _thank you father of my heart.”_

Teddy bowed, then gave Ahk a knowing wink and headed off, clearly bumping into someone before he got far, whomever was bringing up JB.

“Ahk, pal,” Larry began, resting what he hoped was a comforting hand on the young man’s arm, “I’m sure Teddy’s covered this already but you ever need to talk, about anything and I mean anything I am always here to listen, don’t bottle stuff up thinking you’ll be bothering me or Sac or Teddy or anyone here. We all care about each other, that includes you. So, yeah, don’t be a stranger.”

Ahk hadn’t had this much positive physical contact for millennia but it was much easier than actually talking, he was all talked out and beyond grateful that here, hugging, seeking comfort was absolutely accepted and encouraged rather than derided. Right now he was making up for lost time and was not above literally grabbing every opportunity presented.

He sunk into Larry’s arms, there was something about them, both Larry and Teddy, thought Ahk, they had this ability to make him feel safe, secure even. Sometimes, like right now, held like he was, reminded him of long ago, before he was heir apparent when life had been much, much simpler when he was considered young enough to still be comforted by his father without reproachful stares. Ahk soaked it all up, parched as he was for physical affection, he did have, at the very least, 68 years to make up for.

“I’m sorry to intrude, but I have to run, the dawn is coming soon and I have to get back.” Anna had held on as long as she could but she was going to have to run if she was going to make it now, her exhibit was at the other end of the museum.

“No, it’s fine Anna,” Larry took the happy little boy gratefully, “thanks, you run.”

“Thank you, and Ahkmenrah?”

“Yes?” he asked nervously, unhappy at having been seen in the state he was.

 “I am so sorry for all that has happened, tomorrow will be better, I promise. I wish I had more time! I will see you all tomorrow. Take care!” With that she headed off, wishing more than ever time was on her side.

Ahk just stared after her, still getting used to the idea that he wasn’t being mocked for his rather epic show of weakness- ‘no, showing emotion’, he corrected himself.

Larry turned to face him, his expression sombre, “You ready?”

“Honestly?”

“Yeah.”

“No.” Ahk allowed the shudder to run through him, “Not now, not ever but I shall endure.”

“I wish it were different Ahk, I wish I could find a way to save you from this.”

The sincerity in Larry’s face touched Ahk to his core, “The fact that you care enough to even think of something different is enough Larry. I appreciate it, more than you can know.”

“Hey! I haven’t stopped thinking yet, part time inventor here! Just give me time and I’ll get there.”

“Thank you.” There was nothing more he could say.  You want some water first? I brought a bottle up, figured you might need it.

As Ahk looked at the proffered bottle he realised just how thirsty he was, “By all the Gods, you truly are a Guardian of the highest order, thank you!” He took it gratefully, drinking deeply.

“It’s what friends are for buddy.” Larry smiled, waiting till Ahk had finished, “Now, you ready for your nephew?”

“Will he even want me holding him after all that’s happened?” Asked Ahk,  nervous once more.

Larry held up the baby to Ahk, JB instantly made grabby hands for the Pharaoh, “Ah! Ah!”

“Does this answer your question?” Larry grinned.

Ahk’s arms reached out of their own accord. JB snuggled instantly into the familiar chest before looking up at the pharaoh with his big brown eyes and his sunniest smile. “Ah!” he cried before launching himself at Ahk’s face licking in earnest.

“Yes, yes it does.” Ahk kissed the baby soundly on the cheek, “I missed you tonight _little jewel_ , I’m sorry we could not play as we’d planned but there is always another night is there not?”

“Ah!” JB agreed and licking him again, trying to suck on Ahk’s ear for good measure.

“Yes, I love you too, though it is time for bed is it not?”

“Yeah, I think for all of us.”

Ahk moved towards his sarcophagus before shooting Larry a worried look, “it’s cool,” the Night Guard, assured him, “I’ll stay till dawn, you just settle with him and I’ll be right here.”

“Thank you.”

Ahk took a long, steadying breath, cuddled the baby tighter to him and began to climb back into the box of horrors.

Larry watched as the pharaoh struggled to control himself, face screwed up with effort as he sat down, breathing short shallow breaths. The second he was sat inside he broke out into involuntary trembling. He turned with brimming eyes back to the Guardian of Brooklyn. It felt like the coffin was trying to swallow him whole.

“L-L-Larry, I can’t! I can’t!”

Larry was next to him in a heartbeat, “you can Ahk, God knows I don’t want you to have to but you can, just take deep breaths for me buddy, come on, in and out ,in and out.” he placed a tender hand on Ahk’s quaking shoulder.

Ahk tried, he really did, focusing on Larry’s eyes as he forced himself to breath as instructed. Slowly, slowly, he began to calm again, as he was breathing he began to notice Jean-Baptiste and the noise he was making. It was remarkably like humming, or rather baby murmuring but, but it actually sounded familiar.

It took a few moments for the pieces to fall into place.

Several tears slipped free.

JB was murmuring the lullaby, HIS lullaby. By all the Gods.

He glanced up at Larry, “it’s, he’s…”

“Clever boy we got here don’t we?” Larry gave a knowing smile. God bless that child, Sacagawea’s child through and through.

“We certainly do.”

Ahk joined in the humming, it calmed him down further, he began to lean back, settling himself carefully.

“You want to leave the lid off?”

“More than anything.” admitted Ahk, “but if I do so now I will never close it again. I need to, for myself, I can at least control when I close myself off from the light. Thank you for everything tonight Larry, I can’t begin to-” he cut himself off, deciding on action instead, he eased one hand from the still murmuring Jean-Baptiste and gripped Larry’s.

“Okay pal, it’s okay, you got this. I’ll be right here till dawn if you need me.”

“We’ve only got a minute or so left but yes, thank you, stay. Please.”

“Sure thing.” Larry squeezed his hand for good measure.  

With that, Ahk very carefully so not as to disturb the baby slowly closed the lid. Larry caught the flash of terror in Ahk’s eyes just as the lid shut.

“Okay?”

“O-O-Okay.” Came the quavering voice. This clearly meant ‘ohgodohgodohgodimnotokayimnotokaygetmeoutgetmeoutgetmeout’

Larry was stuck for something useful to do except-“Ahk,” He called, “just lift the lid for me, once, just so you know it works.”

“Larry I-”

“Trust me. Just do it.”

Ahk compiled instantly. Raising the lid carefully it rose smoothly till he could see Larry’s concerned face. “See, it opens no one will know at glance it isn’t secure, you’re okay Ahk, you’re okay.”

Relief flooded him, it was just what he’d needed, it was enough to get him through the next few minutes.“I-thank you Larry, thank you. Good-good night.”

“‘Night Ahk, Night JB.”

Ahk closed the lid once more. Quickly he began to sing, low and softly, Larry could pick up JB’s murmuring getting louder too. If that worked then awesome. Maybe he could get a recording of JB or something for Ahk to have in the Sarcophagus with him tomorrow night? He’d work on that.

Ahk, laying in the darkness clung to the child, his hands cradling his relaxed nephew as his heart pounded. He hated the dark so much but right here, now, with the song on his lips and warm presence on his chest he could cope, he could just about manage to block out the screaming terror that he was never getting out again.

He would get out, he would he would he would.

***

Ahk opened his eyes to view the familiar blackness. He took a deep breath, trying to calm the rising terror. He flexed his fingers finding his hands were full of baby. Oh thank Ra. He let out the breath in a rush of relief. So far, so good. They hadn’t been separated. He could have cried with joy. But they were still inside.

One breath, then another, and another. Till his heart wasn’t actually in danger of breaking his ribs.

_“G-Good morning little jewel, are you ready to greet the world? Your mother returns to us tonight. Shall we go and see her?”_

Jean-Baptiste trilled and licked Ahk’s chest in reply.

_“Very well then. Let us prepare for the day.”_

With a shaking hand he reached for the lid and pushed. It rose easily, Ahk pushed to free and sat up in a rush.

“Ooo!”

 _“Yes, that was fast wasn’t it? But I like the light little jewel, I don’t like the dark even if I have you as a brave companion.”_ Ahk looked down at his nephew who became rapidly blurred.

He was out, he was free. They hadn’t lied, he hadn’t been locked back in again, his nephew was safe in his arms once more, completely unconcerned about the conditions he had woken up in. Jean-Baptiste was fine.

A few tears escaped. Ahk had rarely felt so relieved. He wasn’t fine, he knew that, he wasn’t naive enough to hope one good experience was enough to erase years of bad ones but it was a start and he could work with that. He sat for a moment just appreciating the feel of the air of his exhibit as he cuddled the little boy closely. JB snuggled into Ahk for a moment of peace before wriggling upwards to pat at Ahk’s face a slight frown on his own tiny face as he saw the tears. “Ah!” he declared before starting to lick them off.

Ahk sniffed, chuckling weakly, _“thanks little jewel, I love you too.”_

“As do we.”

Ahk turned to see Larry, Teddy, Jed, Octavius and Sacagawea walking towards him (Jed and Octavius had hitched a ride on Larry’s shoulder)

Both Ahk and JB’s face lit up, as Ahk sprang out of the casket, “Sac! _Ka-Sister!_ You return to us more radiant than ever!” And she did, her hair glossier, skin smoother accompanied with a new dress and moccasins.

“Thank you _spirit brother_ , I feel very refreshed. Thank you so much for taking care of  my boy,” she wrapped them both in a heartfelt hug. After a moment she brought up her hand to pull Ahk closer to her, “and I am so sorry for what you went through yesterday, if he were not in with you would have never of been locked in, I can’t ask your forgiveness but I just want you to know how grateful I am that you are his uncle, the way you fought to save him with the others. I know now more than ever that asking you to care for him was one of the best decisions I have ever made.”

Ahk was stunned silent.

Sac caressed his cheek gently before kissing it softly. “Thank you.”

“I-I there’s, there’s nothing to forgive, I will always fight for him, for you all. Till my last night of blessing.”

“I know.” She hugged him again. Teddy came over to join them, placing an arm around each of them. “I’m so proud of you my boy.” He added firmly.

Ahk didn’t trust himself to speak so he settled for nodding.

Larry joined them. He’d been dreading this moment, braced for Ahk to be reduced to a screaming mess and understandably so but once again he’d underestimated Ahk’s courage. McPhee hadn’t noticed the locks looking anything out of the ordinary and had quite forgotten the missing plastic baby doll from his drawer as he managed the daily routine of the museum and shooed errant children (and adults it must be said) from fussing with the Dutch exhibit. Larry thanked the heavens for small mercies.

“You okay?”

“Yes, I- I managed, glad to be out this evening, the locks worked perfectly.”

“Well, it was Jed’s idea.”

Ahk turned his focus to the cowboy. “Thank you, thank you both,” His gaze flicked to Octavius as well, “for everything yesterday.”    

“You’re most welcome my liege.” Octavius saluted, “It is good to see you looking better tonight.”

The pharaoh nodded in agreement, “I feel much better.”

“Aww, hell Ahk, ‘course we helped ya, you’re our friend, part o’our posse an’ don’ let nothin’ or no one tell ya different. S’okay to get freaked out too, we all do every now’n then. Look at Toga Boy, he’s scared o’spiders.”

Octavius looked scandalised, “I?! Well, you are too!” He shot back with less grace than he would have liked.

“Yeah! And with good reason!” Exclaimed Jed without a trace of shame, “They’re like six feet high an’ made o’ legs!” Man had a point it must be said.  

“Gentlemen.” Interrupted Ahk, amused, “I appreciate the sentiment. Close spaces and I shall never really be friends but at least I can call upon you in a time of need.”

“That ya can partner! Goes for all o’us too! Now are we goin’ to celebrate tonight or not because I am in mood for a proper hootnanny!”

“Jedediah you’re always in the mood for a hoot-nanny.” Commented Octavius, valiantly keeping the grin off his face.

“That’s because I have to make up for your serious face most o’the time!”

“Oh really?!” Octavius huffed, turning to face Jed square on, trying hard to hide just how much he enjoyed this banter with his best friend.

“Guys!” Admonished Larry, “Come on, we’ve got a play to watch and pizza to eat and probably a square or two to dance, Ahk, you good to join us?”

“Yes, just, just give me a moment to dress fully and I shall be right will you, you go on ahead.”

“Nah, we’ll wait by your guards, I think they’re beginning to like me.”

“I think they rather have just learned when to accept a lost battle.”

“Sheesh thanks a bunch!”

Ahk flashed him a grin, a proper, mischievous grin.

Larry figured he could take a little ribbing if it made Ahk relax enough to pull something like that.

“Right, you, pharaoh,” Larry pointed for emphasis, “get dressed we’ve got a party to get to.”

Ahk hurriedly garbed up, it was a relief to be so clothed again. A sure sign he was not to return to his tomb for a while at least. It always served to comfort him.

He rejoined them moments later, beaming at the fact they had in fact waited for him (much to the annoyance of his guards) and smiled at him when he appeared.  They walked out together in to the bright halls of the museum.

It really was wonderful, thought Ahk. He’d never felt so included, so willingly included, in spite of rank and origin, he was accepted here regardless and it filled him more than he could ever hope to articulate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading everyone! I know this is a long one so well done for getting to the end! I couldn’t cut it shorter, it all had to flow and once Ahk started to speak I just had to roll with it!  
> I should apologize for (and explain) the Catholic joke, I was raised Catholic and I am constantly plagued with a guilty conscience over EVERYTHING and Ahk sounded a little the same there!  
> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! And indeed, the whole Empty Space story! I love your feedback!  
> Oh and as a little spoiler, I am about to start a MAJOR story arc in the next chapter I post, it’s one I’ve been dying to share with you lovely people for months! I am so excited! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry to leave it on a Cliffhanger! I promise not to leave you in suspense for too long, chapter 2 is nearly finished!


End file.
